A Repentance
by seluminati
Summary: "Longing for you, slowly im dying. You dissapeared,and the trace you left behind is Love. And when you're gone, I just realize. I'm already addicted to you." Cast: Sehun,Luhan,Jongdae,Baekhyun, & Song Qian (Victoria),Cheondong (thunder yg saya claim mirip Sehun :3) Pair: SeLu,HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**THE REPENTANCE**

"Aku berangkat dulu noona!" teriak Luhan sambil berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan riang menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolah barunya. Akhirnya ia bisa pindah ke negara yang bahasanya telah ia pelajari sejak dulu. Luhan sangat menyukai drama Korea, ia suka mendengarkan lagu Korea hingga ia sengaja belajar bahasa Korea ketika ia masih SMP. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seberuntung ini, sang orang tua mengijinkannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea dan tinggal bersama sepupunya.

Luhan tersenyum cerah ketika dirinya sampai di sekolah yang jaraknya hanya 2 kilo meter dari rumah yang ia tempati bersama sepupunya Qian.

Gerbang tinggi bertuliskan "SMA Seungri" menyambutnya. Luhan dengan mantap masuk kedalam gerbang itu dan berlari kecil menuju gedung besar didalamnya.

Luhan menemui wali kelasnya yang baru untuk mengurus beberapa surat dan mereka menuju kelas bersama-sama setelah bel tanda masuk berdering .

Luhan berdiri didepan kelas dengan percaya diri dan senyum yang lebar. Belum sepuluh menit ia berdiri disana, semua teman barunya sudah kagum melihatnya.

"Hai teman-teman, Namaku Luhan. Mohon bantuannya!" ucapnya riang sambil membungkuk.

Sang guru menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk dibangku yang terletak di baris kedua dari belakang. Luhan menurut. Duduk disana sambil menyapa teman-teman yang ada dibelakang,depan dan disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Hai Luhan," bisik teman yang duduk dibelakangnya. Luhan menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku Jongdae,salam kenal."

"Salam kenal Jongdae!"

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman, Oke?"

Luhan terkikik geli karena kelucuan Jongdae. Ia lalu mengangguk mengiyakan dan kembali fokus dengan pelajaran sebelum sang guru menegurnya.

Saat istirahat,Luhan mendapati dirinya dikelilingi teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka menyukai Luhan karena Luhan sangat ramah. Mereka menanyakan banyak hal pada Luhan. Dari menanyakan Beijing,tempat asal Luhan hingga bagaimana bisa Luhan berbicara bahasa Korea dengan fasih. Tanpa merasa lelah Luhan menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Aku belajar bahasa Korea dari 3 tahun yang lalu! Agar aku bisa menonton drama Korea tanpa membaca bahasa terjemahannya. Bukankah akan sedikit memusingkan jika aku harus menonton adegan sekaligus membaca terjemahan yang ditulis?" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Teman-temannya memandang Luhan dengan gemas.

Saat bel masuk berbunyi teman-teman Luhan kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Kelas sedikit gaduh karena mereka masih mengobrol satu sama lain. Tidak terkecuali Luhan,Jongdae dan teman yang duduk disisi kanannya, Baekhyun.

Ketika pintu kelas digeser dengan keras, kelas menjadi hening. Seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke kelas itu. Teman-teman Luhan masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu dengan takut. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat cuek dengan sikap teman-temannya. Ia dengan santai menuju bangkunya yang ternyata terletak disisi Kiri Luhan.

"Hai," sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum. Anak laki-laki itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi datar. Sementara Luhan memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan bingung. Luhan bisa melihat Luka memar ditulang pipi anak itu dan ujung bibirnya yang robek. Belum sempat Luhan bertanya apakah anak lelaki itu baik-baik saja, anak lelaki itu terlebih dahulu merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, membelakangi Luhan.

"Hey! Apakah kau gila Luhan?"

Luhan mengernyit mendapat teguran seperti itu dari Baekhyun, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Dan aku serius,TIDAK ADA yang berani mengajak bicara Oh Sehun kecuali dia sudah kehilangan akal sehat dan gila."

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ya Oh Sehun. Pria disebelah kirimu yang baru saja kau sapa."

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan masih bingung, "Aku sekedar menyapanya. Kenapa kau bilang aku gila?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu berlutut disebelah bangku Luhan.

"Ok Maaf aku mengatakan kau gila padahal kita baru saja kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi kau harus tahu, mengajak Oh Sehun berbicara adalah suatu hal yang gila. Jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu jangan pernah berurusan dengan Oh Sehun," jelas Baekhyun sambil berbisik.

"Kenapa?"

Jongdae ikut berlutut disamping Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Karena ia anggota geng yang paling kejam di Korea."

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa siswa sekolah menjadi anggota geng?"

Jongdae mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Tapi Sehun adalah orang yang bahaya. Setiap hari ia datang terlambat ke sekolah, tidak ada guru yang berani menghukumnya. Setiap hari ia datang dengan luka-luka diwajahnya karena ia habis berkelahi. Dan apakah kau lihat ekspresinya tadi?"

"Astaga ekspresinya tadi membuat bulu kudukku merinding! Tatapan dingin yang siap untuk membunuh! Kau harusnya bersyukur Sehun membiarkanmu menyapanya seperti itu!"

"Apa Sehun pernah menyakiti seseorang disekolah ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berkata seolah ia akan membunuh seseorang hanya karena orang itu menyapanya? Sehun tidak mungkin sejahat itu."

Luhan tidak suka jika seseorang dipandang buruk oleh orang lain. Karena Luhan yakin semua orang di dunia ini terlahir menjadi orang yang baik. Orang itu menjadi Jahat karena orang-orang disekitarnya yang membuat ia menjadi orang yang seperti itu.

Menurut Luhan, Sehun tidak mungkin sejahat itu. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama murid SMA. Mereka sama-sama Orang berpendidikan. Jadi tidak mungkin Sehun sejahat itu, Kecuali karena orang-orang yang mencapnya seperti itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi kau harus mendengarkanku Luhan. Hindari Sehun jika kau ingin selamat."

Jongdae dan Baekhyun kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing ketika guru sudah masuk.

Luhan berpikir sejenak.

Selain ramah dan periang Luhan juga mempunyai sifat yang belum diketahui Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

Jika seseorang melarangnya untuk melakukan suatu hal, hal itu membuat rasa penasaran Luhan bertambah kuat dan membuat Luhan semakin ingin melakukannya.

* * *

Luhan duduk di bangkunya setelah ia,Jongdae dan Baekhyun makan di kantin.

Sehun datang setelah waktu istirahat seperti biasa, berjalan dengan cuek sambil memasukkan satu tangannya di saku. Teman-temannya berusaha mengacuhkan Sehun dan tetap mengobrol bersama yang lain. Sehun duduk dengan malas, terlihat dari wajahnya ia tidak suka berada disana.

"Hai!" sapa Luhan riang sambil berdiri didepan bangku Sehun.

"Aku Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Luhan dengan ramah.

Sehun diam,mata tajamnya menatap Luhan yang tanpa takut masih berdiri didepan bangku Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang terlambat? Kau jadi melewatkan materi kuis matematik untuk besok pagi."

Sehun tetap tidak menjawab,tapi Luhan tidak menyerah.

"Aku menyalin catatan untukmu, kau bisa memakainya untuk belajar." Ucap Luhan ramah sambil meletakkan buku dimeja Sehun.

Luhan sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya, sementara Sehun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang diletakkan Luhan.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Sehun datang lebih pagi. Ia datang sebelum pelajaran kedua dimulai. Luhan senang bisa melihat Sehun. Dikelas maupun dikantin saat mereka istirahat. Sehun selalu makan sendirian di bangkunya. Luhan pernah hendak pergi ke meja makan Sehun untuk menemaninya namun Jongdae melarangnya. Luhan cemberut seharian karena kesal.

Hari itu, Luhan tidak melihat Sehun dikantin. Luhan merasa sedih mengetahuinya karena Sehun tidak terlihat sejak pelajaran kedua.

Luhan kembali kekelas sambil memegang roti yang ia beli dikantin bersama Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau makan dengan banyak dengan tubuh sekecil itu," canda Jongdae ketika Luhan membeli roti dan susu walaupun mereka bertiga sudah makan di kantin.

Luhan melihat Sehun tertidur dibangkunya diwajahnya terdapat luka-luka baru. Dengan perlahan ia menghampirinya dan berdiri didepan bangku Sehun, menunggu Sehun untuk terbangun.

Sehun terbangun karena merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Ia membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati Luhan berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau roti Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan roti di meja Sehun. Ia lalu membukakan karton susu untuk Sehun dan meletakannya juga.

"Selamat makan Sehun!" ucapnya riang lalu kembali ke mejanya dan merebahkan kepala untuk mencoba tidur. Luhan tidak tahu Sehun memakannya atau tidak tapi saat guru datang dan ia bangun, ia tidak lagi melihat karton susu maupun bungkus roti dimeja Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum.

* * *

Luhan berjalan dengan riang menuju rumah. Sesekali ia bersenandung sambil menyapa orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Luhan sedang sangat bahagia karena hari ini hari ulang tahun sepupu kesayangannya. Ia sudah membelikan hadiah spesial untuk sepupunya dan tidak sabar untuk memberikannya nanti dirumah. Saat Luhan melewati sebuah jalan kosong beberapa gerombolan preman menghadangnya.

"Hey bocah kecil, apa kau bisa membagi uangmu dengan kami?" tanya seorang dari mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan uang untukmu kalau kau akan memakainya untuk hal yang tidak baik."

Orang itu tertawa diikuti dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau berani juga rupanya. Tenang kami tidak akan memakai uangmu untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik," ucap orang itu sok polos.

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya di tali tasnya. Ia tidak suka preman-preman yang sok berkuasa seperti ini. Kenapa orang-orang harus takut kepada orang-orang malas yang bisanya hanya mengambil uang dengan paksa?

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak bekerja saja? Dengan begitu kalian bisa mendapatkan uang. Apakah kalian tidak malu meminta uang kepada siswa sepertiku?"

Orang itu terlihat geram mendengar perkataan Luhan dan segera menarik tas Luhan hingga Luhan berteriak "Hey!" dengan keras.

Orang itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memegang tangan Luhan sementara ia menggeledah tas Luhan.

"Ha..Ha kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau tidak mempunyai uang bocah bodoh?! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Preman itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas Luhan, "Oh apa ini?"

"Jangan! Jangan menyentuhnya!"

Preman itu menyeringai dan membuka kotak itu, "Sebuah patung porselen kelinci. Berapa harganya? Bisakah aku mendapatkan banyak minuman keras jika aku menjualnya?"

"Tidak! Patung itu lebih berharga dari minuman-minuman menjijikkan itu!"

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali." Orang itu membanting patung kelinci itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Luhan hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ayo kita pergi! Ingat bocah tengil,kita akan bertemu lagi nanti dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu seperti sekarang!" ucap pria itu sambil mendorong kepala Luhan dengan telunjuknya.

Luhan berlutut lemas didepan patung kelinci yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk. Padahal ia sudah menabung dengan giat untuk membeli patung kelinci untuk Qian. Tapi sekarang patung itu hancur berkeping-keping. Luhan mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan patung itu sambil menangis. Ia tidak peduli beberapa kepingan tajam menusuk jarinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit pucat mengambil kepingan itu dan membantunya untuk mengambil kepingan-kepingan yang tersisa.

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun berjongkok didepannya sambil membantu Luhan membersihkan kepingan tersebut.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab masih sibuk membantu Luhan. Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan Sehun yang dengan hati-hati menumpuk pecahan itu.

Sehun memasukkan pecahan-pecahan patung kelinci itu ke kotak yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka dan menaruhnya di tempat sampah.

"Berdiri," perintah Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan menurut dan berdiri sambil mengusap air mata dengan lengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan Sehun yang dingin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mengecek jari Luhan yang terluka. Ia lalu membersihkan darah dijari itu dan membalutnya dengan tisu yang ia bawa.

Luhan hanya memandangi tangan Sehun yang sedang merawatnya sambil menangis.

"Apa lukanya terasa begitu sakit?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menangis?"

"Pa-patung itu," ucap Luhan terbata-bata, "Untuk Se-sepupuku. Hancur." Luhan kembali menangis membuat Sehun kebingungan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Luhan berhenti menangis.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun untuk yang pertama kali pada Luhan. Walaupun Luhan terkejut karena Sehun tahu namanya,Luhan masih bisa mengontrol ekspresinya dan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun.

"Jangan menangis," Ucap Sehun, "Aku akan membantumu untuk membeli patung itu lagi. Ok?"

Sehun tersenyum.

Demi tuhan, Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan menatapnya kebingungan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Luhan menyukai senyum Sehun.

Luhan menyukai Sehun.

.

.

Setelah itu Sehun membelikan patung yang sama untuk Luhan dan Luhan bersikeras untuk menggantinya suatu waktu walaupun Sehun bilang itu bukan masalah untuknya. Sehunpun mengantarkan Luhan dan menanyakan Luhan siapa yang mengganggunya tadi dijalan. Luhan menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang itu dan Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Esoknya saat Luhan pulang dan bertemu dengan gerombolan itu lagi. Gerombolan itu pura-pura tidak melihat Luhan walaupun Luhan berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Luhan juga melihat luka lebam dipipi pria yang menghancurkan patung kelincinya.

Ternyata berita Sehun yang kuat bukanlah sebuah gosip semata.

Saat disekolah Luhan bertanya apakah Sehun memukuli orang-orang yang mengganggunya dan Sehun menjawab iya. Luhan bertanya apakah Sehun sering memukuli orang untuk berkelahi namun Sehun hanya menggeleng dan berkata,

"Aku memukuli orang bukan untuk berkelahi, tapi untuk melindungi orang-orang disekitarku."

Setelah beberapa bulan, Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya berteman (paling tidak itu yang dirasakan Luhan). Saat makan siang Luhan akan menemani Sehun makan sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Jongdae dan Baekhyun tidak protes. Malah, jika Luhan kembali setelah menemani Sehun,mereka dengan panik memeriksa tubuh Luhan dan terus bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" .

Sehun dan Luhan juga pulang bersama karena kata Sehun arah rumah mereka sama. Seperti tidak kehabisan topik ,Luhan selalu berbicara banyak hal sementara Sehun hanya bergumam menandakan bahwa ia mendengar.

Saat sampai dirumah Luhan, Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Karena sekarang kita teman!"

"Aku masuk dulu ya! Bye Sehun!"

Sehun menatap Luhan hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu. Sehun lalu berbalik kearah yang tadi ia lalui bersama Luhan dan pulang menuju rumahnya yang ternyata berlawanan arah dengan rumah Luhan.

* * *

Suatu malam, Luhan sedang mengerjakan PR dikamarnya, Qian sedang berjaga di rumah sakit tempat ia praktek dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dirumah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang kerumahnya.

"Siapa?" teriaknya. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar. Merasa sedikit takut karena ketukkan di pintu rumahnya terdengar lagi.

"Qian?" panggilnya sambil melangkah pelan menuju pintu.

Luhan mengambil tongkat kasti dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan sambil menarik nafas dalam.

"Se-sehun?" tanyanya ketika ia melihat Sehun didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Hi," sapa Sehun lemah sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya babak belur, ada bercak-bercak darah dan cap sepatu di kaosnya yang berwarna putih.

"Luhan, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera membopong Sehun masuk. Ia lalu membantu Sehun duduk disofa ruang tengah rumahnya.

Luhan bergegas membawa kotak perawatan pertama yang Qian miliki dan duduk disebelah Sehun.

Ia menuangkan alkohol dikapas yang ia pegang lalu membersihkan luka Sehun dengan perlahan. Sehun sesekali meringis membuat Luhan membisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apa kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil membalurkan obat merah diluka Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia masih memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang begitu dekat dengannya. Alis Luhan mengkerut,sesekali meringis melihat luka Sehun.

"Kenapa kau sering berkelahi Sehun? Berkelahi tidak baik unt-"

Kata-kata Luhan terpotong karena bibir Sehun yang menempel dibibirnya. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sebentar lalu menarik diri. Luhan masih syok dengan perbuatan Sehun hingga ia membeku ditempatnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Karena aku menyukainya," Jawab Sehun, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengangguk, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Setiap hari aku mengantarkanmu ke rumah walaupun letak rumah kita berbeda arah."

"Tapi bukankah rumahmu ada disekitar sini?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Aku berjalan kesini hanya untuk mengantarkanmu pulang dengan selamat."

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lagi. Masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Apakah harus kubuktikan lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dan Sehun kembali mencium bibirnya.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada dikamar Luhan. Luhan berbaring dikasurnya dengan Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya. Keduanya sama-sama telanjang.

"Sehun," lenguh Luhan ketika Sehun menjilat lehernya dan kedua tangan Sehun mengusap-usap tubuh Luhan dengan lembut. Bibir Sehun berpindah ke dada Luhan, memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil dan menjilat _nipple_ Luhan membuat Luhan melenguh kegelian.

Jari-jari tangannya mengelus bokong Luhan. Meremas bokong Luhan dan jarinya bermain dan melingkar dilubang Luhan.

"Luhan, apa kau sudah siap?"

Mata Luhan yang berkilau menatap Sehun. Tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun dan ia mengangguk.

Saat Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya Luhan menegang. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit namun terasa aneh. Ini pertama kalinya ada suatu benda (apalagi jari calon kekasihnya) masuk kedalam lubang Luhan. Sehun memasukkan jari kedua dan mulai menggerakkannya dilubang Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apakah sakit? Haruskah aku berhenti?" Bisik Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Ti-tidak hanya saja rasanya ahhh sangat aneh."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Luhan, "Tenang, rasanya akan berubah nikmat. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Sehun menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dilubang Luhan dengan cepat,meregangkan lubang Luhan yang sempit dan Luhan akhirnya mendesah kenikmatan.

"Se-sehun, cukup."

Sehun menurut dan mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya di Lubang Luhan. Ia lalu memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Luhan dan Luhan meringis kesakitan. Air mata mengalir kepipinya yang memerah.

Sehun menenangkan Luhan dengan menciumi wajah Luhan dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Luhan.

Saat kejantanan Sehun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, ia mulai menggenjot lubang Luhan dengan pelan.

"Ahhh, Sehun," Desah Luhan. Sehun semakin mempercepat pergerakannya saat Luhan mendesah-desah kenikmatan.

Luhan mencapai klimaksnya terlebih dahulu dan Sehun menyusulnya setelah beberapa dorongan.

Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan,nafasnya tersengal kelelahan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bercinta. Dan aku melakukannya dengan orang asing."

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan, "Orang asing? Aku bukan orang asing. Kau sudah mengenalku lebih dari 4 bulan."

"Kau masih asing bagiku," ucap Luhan, "Karena aku belum mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Luhan benar, selama ini Luhanlah yang sering menceritakan kehidupannya terhadap Sehun sementara Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan. Bukannya Sehun tidak mau berbicara dengan Luhan, tapi ia suka ketika mendengar Luhan bercerita. Begitu ekspresif dan bersemangat. Sehun tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar Luhan bercerita padanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun sambil berbaring disisi Luhan, "Hal pertama yang harus kau tahu dariku adalah aku tidak suka berkelahi."

Luhan merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Sehun. Tangan Sehun terulur menjadi bantalan untuk kepala Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mendapat luka-luka seperti itu diwajahmu?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Luhan, "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan? Aku tidak berkelahi,tapi aku melindungi orang-orang disekitarku."

Luhan mengernyit bingung dan Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ayahku sering mabuk-mabukkan dan mengamuk saat pulang. Ia sering memukuli ibuku. Dan untuk melindungi ibu aku menggantikannya dan membiarkan ayah melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku."

Luhan terkejut. Tangannya meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ia merasakkan rasa perih dihatinya. Matanya terasa panas dan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menangis dipelukan Sehun.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pergi? Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan lembut dan berkata, "Mereka orangtuaku. Itu caraku untuk berbakti pada mereka."

Luhan menangis lebih keras didada Sehun.

"Hey,aku menceritakan semua ini bukan untuk membuat kau menangis," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa, "Aku menceritakan semua ini padamu agar kau tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang akan kau lalui jika kau ingin bersamaku."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, "Ka-kalau kau takut ataupun tidak suka aku mengerti. Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri untuk bersama denganku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil mengkerutkan dahinya, "Aku menyukaimu. Aku bersyukur kau datang kemari dan membiarkan aku melihat lukamu. Aku bersyukur karena kau mencoba terbuka denganku dan membiarkan aku mengenalimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau cari ketika kau sedih dan terluka."

Sehun tersenyum senang dan mencium dahi Luhan, "Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kucari ketika aku merasa bahagia ataupun sedih. Aku akan membagi semuanya denganmu."

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan berbaring lebih dekat dengan Sehun, "Dan kau harus lebih sering tersenyum karena kau sangat tampan saat kau tersenyum. Jongdae mulai memanggilmu dengan sebutan psikopat karena kau tidak pernah tersenyum!"

Sehun tertawa lalu mendekap Luhan dengan erat, "Ya aku akan lebih sering tersenyum untukmu."

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya berpacaran. Walaupun mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dengan baik disekolah ,Jongdae dan baekhyun masih bisa mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kami tahu? Hey itu terlihat jelas diwajahmu ketika kau memperhatikan Sehun terus!" ucap Jongdae sambil mencubit Luhan.

"Kau memperhatikannya seperti bersiap untuk memakannya," lanjut Baekhyun membuat Jongdae tertawa. Luhan cemberut melihat kedua temannya menertawainya.

"Tapi ada satu perubahan besar yang membuat kami tahu kalian berpacaran," ucap Jongdae, "Sehun lebih sering tersenyum. Dan Senyum itu hanya ia tujukkan untukmu."

* * *

Sehun tersenyum-senyum bodoh melihat Luhan lagi-lagi mengalirkan air mata dan mengusapnya cepat dengan lengan bajunya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau sudah sering melihatku seperti ini."

"Bodoh, Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis melihat kekasihku babak belur seperti ini!" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yeah aku bisa melihatnya," cibir Luhan sambil mengoleskan antiseptik di bibir Sehun yang robek.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkan ini ke kantor polisi?"

"Ayah sudah menderita, aku tidak mau membuatnya lebih menderita dengan mengirimkannya ke penjara."

Luhan menatap heran Sehun dan menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya kau harus melawan. Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Ayah membutuhkanku."

Luhan tidak berkata apapun. Ia tahu maksud dari perkataan Sehun. Ayahnya membutuhkannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan yang ia rasakan. Ayah macam apa dia? Seorang ayah tidak mungkin menyakiti anaknya.

"Ayah menyayangiku," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menopang kepalanya sambil menghadap kearah Luhan.

"Bagaimana ia menyayangimu kalau ia masih menyakitimu Sehun?"

"Ia menyakitiku karena ia menyayangiku. Ini cara ayah untuk menjauhkan aku dan ibu dari dirinya," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis, "Ayah melakukan semua ini agar aku dan ibu pergi meninggalkannya. Berpikir bahwa kami akan hidup lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena ia begitu rapuh. Setidaknya dengan berada disamping ayah, walaupun harus dipukuli, aku membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan iba sambil mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia merasa sedih setiap kali melihat Sehun berdiri didepan pintunya setiap malam dengan babak belur. Ia ingin sekali membawa Sehun pergi dari rumahnya,tapi Sehun selalu menenangkan Luhan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Karena aku memiliki dirimu, Aku rasa aku akan bertahan jika harus hidup seperti ini," Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan yang tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa sedihnya memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat, "Jika kau membutuhkanku aku akan selalu ada disisimu Sehun."

Sehun balas memeluk Luhan dan mencium pipi Luhan, "Kau harus ada disisiku. Lukaku hanya bisa sembuh dan diobati olehmu."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun, "Bagaimana caraku mengobati Lukamu Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum dan berbisik, "Cium aku. Cintai Aku."

Dan Luhan melakukan keduanya.

* * *

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berkencan di kafe langganan mereka yang terletak didekat rumah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahku?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin bertemu ibumu," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun sering sekali berbicara tentang ibunya. Luhan sangat senang melihat bagaimana Sehun dengan semangat menceritakan seperti apa sosok ibunya. Sehun sangat menyayangi ibunya dan Luhan yakin ibu Sehun begitu baik dan menawan seperti Sehun.

Sehun menuntun Luhan ke rumahnya. Setelah mereka sampai dirumah Sehun,Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu diluar sementara ia mengecek keberadaan ayahnya.

"Ayahku sedang pergi. Ia mungkin kembali setelah 2 jam. Sebelum ayahku pulang aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang. Arra?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Eomma! Ini Luhan, kekasih yang sering kuceritakan padamu," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum bangga.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut tergulung itu mendekati Luhan. Ibu Sehun begitu cantik, Sempurna seperti Sehun. Banyak Luka lebam yang menutupi kecantikan itu membuat hati Luhan terenyuh.

Luhan tersenyum saat wanita itu menariknya kedalam pelukan yang hangat, "Selamat datang Luhan. Sehun sering menceritakan dirimu. Terima kasih telah menemani dan menyayangi anakku."

Luhan hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengarnya, ibu sehun tertawa dan mengatakan kalau Luhan begitu menggemaskan.

Setelah makan siang bersama, Sehun mengajak Luhan kekamarnya. Disana mereka bermain _games_ yang diselingin ciuman-ciuman manis dan candaan kecil.

Setelah beberapa lama, _games_ yang mereka mainkan terlupakan. Luhan sedang mengulum kejantanan Sehun dan Sehun dengan keras menggigit bibirnya agar ia tidak mendesah karena takut terdengar oleh ibunya.

"Ahhh Luhan," desahnya pelan, tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Luhan, dan mencoba untuk tidak menarik rambut Luhan karena takut Luhan kesakitan.

Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga kejantanan Sehun keluar masuk mulutnya dengan cepat. Karena terlalu bersemangat terkadang ia terlalu dalam memasukan kejantanan Sehun hingga ia tersedak.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan bergumam mengirimkan getaran ke kejantanan Sehun hingga ia melenguh.

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan, mengangkat tubuh Luhan hingga berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," ucapnya sebelum menghempaskan Luhan ke tempat tidur yang ia duduki. Luhan tertawa kecil ketika tubuhnya terpental diranjang. Sehun naik ke ranjang dan menindih Luhan. Luhan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menarik Sehun untuk berciuman.

"Rasanya aneh," ucap Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia merasakan spermanya sendiri dimulut Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Jika cairan itu dari tubuhmu untukku rasanya Luar biasa!"

"Ew Menjijikkan."

"Ya!Jangan merusak suasana_ okay_! Kita bisa saja berhenti disini dan lanjut bermain _video __games_!" ucap Luhan sambil cemberut.

"Arraseo,arraseo! Maafkan aku Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Panggil aku Lu," ucap Luhan, "Aku suka mendengarmu ketika kau memanggil namaku seperti itu."

"Lu?"

"Hmm?"

"Lu," bisik Sehun seduktif tepat ditelinga Luhan.

"Aku juga," ucap Sehun sambil menggigit kuping Luhan, "Teriakkan namaku ketika kau mencapai klimaks. Aku suka mendengarnya."

.

.

Setelah bercinta,Luhan tertidur dengan Sehun yang juga tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba suara pecahan kaca terdengar dan membuat Sehun terbangun. Dengan perlahan Sehun beranjak dari kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh Luhan. Ia memakai Kaos longgarnya Sebelum keluar untuk mengecek keadaan.

"Eomma?" panggilnya. Sang Eomma yang mendengar panggilan Sehun langsung berlari dari arah dapur.

"Ya Sayang?" tanya eommanya. Luka baru terlihat dipelipis ibunya,membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Appa sudah pulang?"

Ibu Sehun mengangguk lemah. Saat Sehun melangkah untuk menemui ayahnya, ibu Sehun menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan. Kembali kekamarmu Sehun," ucap ibunya.

"Tapi Ia akan menyiksamu! Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya."

"Tidak, tidak lagi Sehun. Aku lebih terluka melihat anakku yang ia siksa," ucap ibu Sehun sambil menangis, "Kembalilah kekamarmu ok? Kasihan Luhan, ia pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu terluka lagi."

Sehun dengan terpaksa menurut. Suara pecahan piring terdengar ketika ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ketika ia menutup pintu dan berbalik menatap Luhan, ia terkejut melihat Luhan sudah bangun dan menatapnya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan sambil menyuruh Sehun untuk menghampirinya. Sehun menurut dan kembali naik dan merebahkan diri diperut Luhan.

Mereka terdiam dengan tangan Luhan yang mengelus-elus rambut Sehun.

Suara jeritan sang ibu,serta amarah sang ayah terdengar membuat tubuh Sehun menegang diatas Luhan.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan sambil mengangkat kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu menutup telinga Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sa-Rang-Hae-Yo," ucap Luhan mengeja setiap suku kata dengan jelas.

Luhan kembali mengulang-ulang kalimat itu hingga Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Aku akan selalu melindungimu Sehun. Saranghae," ucap Luhan walaupun tidak dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sehun.

* * *

Suatu hari,Luhan sedang menata Kue yang ia buat sambil bersenandung ketika sepupunya Qian menghampirinya di dapur.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"_Noona_!" teriak Luhan riang, "Aku sedang membuat kue untuk Sehun! Ini hari jadi kami yang ke 100!"

"Aww _Chukhae_!" ucap Qian sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Mmm _Gomawo noona_!"

"Kapan Sehun kesini?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Luhan, "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita bertiga. Jadi _noona_ harus ikut merayakan hari jadiku sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit!"

Qian tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas. "_Arraseo_!"

"Apakah ayah Sehun masih bertindak kasar padanya?" tanya Qian.

Luhan menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Bahkan akhir-akhir ini ayahnya lebih sering menyiksa Sehun. Sehun sering mengeluh perutnya terasa sakit akibat ditendang keras oleh ayahnya."

"Kau harus membawa Sehun kerumah sakit secepat mungkin."

"Ia tidak akan mau. Ia tidak mau orang-orang bertanya kenapa ia bisa terluka separah itu. Ia masih saja melindungi ayahnya."

Tepat setelah itu pintu rumah Luhan diketuk. Dengan bersemangat Luhan berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Se-"

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat kekasihnya yang babak belur menggendong ibunya yang pingsan dipunggungnya.

"Astaga Sehun!" Luhan dengan cepat membantu Sehun untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Sehun dengan hati-hati merebahkan sang ibu disofa milik Luhan. Qian yang melihat itu segera mengambil tas prakteknya dan memeriksa ibu Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Appa. Appa memegang pisau dan hampir saja menikam ibuku," jawab Sehun sambil menutupi lengan kanannya. Luhan terkejut melihat darah yang menetes dari lengan kanan Sehun. Ia menjauhkan tangan kiri Sehun yang menutupi luka dilengan kanannya dan melihat goresan yang cukup dalam disana.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sehun lemah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?! Lihat Lukamu Sehun!" teriak Luhan.

Qian yang selesai mengobati ibu Sehun terkejut melihat luka robek dilengan kanan Sehun. Dengan segera ia mengambil peralatan operasi di tasnya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk berbaring dilantai.

"Ini akan terasa sakit Sehun tapi kita harus menjahitnya sekarang juga, _arraseo_?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia meringis ketika Qian menuangkan antiseptik di lukanya.

Luhan berada disebelahnya, menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun dengan erat.

"Kumohon Jangan menangis Luhan. Argh!" Sehun berteriak sakit ketika Qian mulai menjahit lukanya.

Tangan Sehun mencengkeram tangan Luhan kuat untuk menahan sakit. Walaupun tangan Luhan memerah,ia tetap menahannya demi Sehun. Luhan mengelus-elus pipi Sehun mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

.

.

Setelah lukanya dijahit dan diperban, Sehun beristirahat dikamar Luhan sementara sang ibu beristirahat dikamar Qian.

Qian masuk kekamar Luhan untuk mengecek keadaan Sehun. Ia duduk disisi tempat tidur Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang tertidur dipaha Luhan.

"Ia harus pergi dari rumah itu," usul Qian, "Sepertinya perlakuan ayahnya kian memburuk. Kalau ia tidak ingin melaporkan ayahnya kekantor polisi,setidaknya ia harus pergi."

"Apa ia boleh tinggal disini bersama ibunya untuk sementara?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sehun.

Qian tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih_ Noona_."

"Sama-sama Lu," ucap Qian sambil mengacak rambut Luhan, "Sehun membuatmu bahagia. Ini saatnya aku membalas budi padanya."

Qian lalu berpamitan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan memindahkan kepala Sehun ke bantal dan ikut berbaring disisi Sehun.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun dalam tidurnya, tangannya berusaha mencari Luhan. Luhan dengan segera mendekat kearah Sehun dan Sehun langsung memeluknya erat.

* * *

"Nanti kita akan berbagi lemari bersama! Tidur bersama," Luhan tertawa kecil setelah mengatakan hal itu, "Dan makan bersama-sama setiap hari!"

Sehun tersenyum, "Mandi bersama juga?"

Luhan berhenti melangkah lalu menyentil Sehun, "Simpan fantasi mesummu itu tuan!"

"Hey! Apa yang salah dari mandi bersama? Kita hanya mandi tidak melakukan apapun. Apa kau memikirkan hal lain?" goda Sehun.

"Ti-tidak!" wajah Luhan terasa panas,kupingnya memerah karena ia malu.

Sehun tertawa terpingkal melihatnya,masih asik menggoda Luhan yang sudah cemberut lucu.

"Bagaimanapun juga terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku dan eomma tinggal bersamamu," ucap Sehun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Luhan.

"Aku berjanji setelah kami menemukan tempat baru kami akan pindah dari sana."

"Ck! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku dan Qian noona tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal lebih lama," ucap Luhan sambil menendang-nendang daun kering yang berguguran, "Aku malah senang jika kita bisa hidup bersama terus."

Sehun tersenyum, gemas melihat tingkah lucu sang kekasih.

"Dan terima kasih untuk gelang yang kau berikan padaku," ucap Sehun sambil memamerkan gelang perak di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang itu Luhan beli ditoko perhiasan yang ia kunjungi bersama Qian. Ia membeli sepasang gelang perak untuknya dan untuk Sehun.

"Aku membelikan gelang ini untuk mengikatmu," ucap Luhan sambil tersipu malu, "Jadi sekarang kau telah terikat denganku selamanya! Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku."

Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Luhan tidak pernah gagal membuat hatinya Senang dan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai di kafe langganan mereka, Sehun melihat sang ibu berjalan dengan cepat menuju kearah rumahnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Lu, Kau duluan saja," ucap Sehun sambil memegang kedua bahu Luhan, "Aku ada urusan sebentar, aku akan menyusul ok?"

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak akan lama kan?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan lama. Kau boleh memesankan aku_ bubble tea_, aku akan segera kembali sebelum bubble tea itu mencair."

Luhan mengangguk dengan ragu. Sehun mengelus kepalanya lalu berlari menjauh dari Luhan.

Namun Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti dan kembali berlari kearah Luhan.

"Selamat hari jadi yang ke 100 Lu," ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tersenyum,ia lalu memperhatikan Sehun yang berlari menuju arah rumahnya.

.

.

Luhan duduk dengan resah dibangkunya. Sudah 30 menit Sehun tidak kembali juga. _Bubble tea_ yang ia pesan untuk Sehun sudah mencair, menciptakan genangan air disekitar gelas plastiknya. Luhan sudah beberapa kali mengirim pesan ke ponsel Sehun namun Sehun tidak membalasnya.

Ketika Luhan melihat kearah jendela, ia melihat orang-orang berbondong-bondong berlari kearah yang sama. Karena penasaran Luhan ikut berlari menuju tempat orang-orang itu tuju.

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti ketika ia berlari dan berhenti tepat didepan lingkungan yang ia kenal. Orang-orang sudah mengerubungi rumah didepan mereka. Asap hitam yang besar terus mengepul dari sana. Dengan gemetar, Luhan maju kedepan, melewati orang-orang yang berkumpul didepannya untuk menyaksikan rumah yang terbakar.

Luhan membeku saat ia melihat rumah Sehun dilalap api yang besar, sebagian rumahnya sudah hancur dan menghitam.

"Sehun," gumam Luhan.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan sambil berusaha berlari menuju rumah Sehun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang pemadam kebakaran menahan tubuhnya, "Kau tidak boleh masuk!"

"Ta-tapi, Sehun ada didalam," ucap Luhan gemetar.

"Kembali ketempatmu! Kau harus berdiri diluar garis kuning!"

"Sehun ada didalam!" teriak Luhan sambil terisak, "Selamatkan dia! Sehun ada didalam!"

Semua orang menjerit membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah Sehun yang mulai runtuh.

Rumah Sehun runtuh dengan suara debuman yang keras.

Hati Luhan mencelos.

Sehun ada disana.

Sehunnya ada disana.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan mencoba mendekati rumah itu,namun seorang petugas menahan tubuhnya.

"Sehun!" Luhan meraung dengan keras.

Beberapa petugas membawa sebuah tandu yang diatasnya terdapat jenazah yang mereka temukan.

Luhan jatuh terduduk karena kakinya terasa lemas.

"Sehun," gumamnya ketika tandu itu melewatinya dan terlihat sebuah tangan dengan luka bakar menyembul dari balik kain.

Nafas Luhan tercekat. Ia menangis dengan keras,ketika ia melihat dipergelangan tangan itu, ada sebuah gelang berwarna perak terpasang disana.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku juga Mencintaimu Sehun."_

**TBC  
**

PPffttt FF baru lagi FF baru lagi /geleng2 kepala/

How? Baguskah? Sudah tertebak apa yang akan terjadi?

Hihihi

pantau terus update dr aku di facebook page: SeLuminati /sok ngartis/

kl ada yang mau tanya2 boleh ke : poemforselu


	2. Chapter 2

_Rumah Sehun runtuh dengan suara debuman yang keras._

_Hati Luhan mencelos._

_Sehun ada disana._

_Sehunnya ada disana._

_"Sehun!" teriak Luhan mencoba mendekati rumah itu,namun seorang petugas menahan tubuhnya._

_"Sehun!" Luhan meraung dengan keras._

_Beberapa petugas membawa sebuah tandu yang diatasnya terdapat jenazah yang mereka temukan._

_Luhan terjatuh karena kakinya terasa lemas._

_"Sehun," gumamnya ketika tandu itu melewatinya dan terlihat sebuah tangan dengan luka bakar menyembul dari balik kain._

_Nafas Luhan tercekat. Ia menangis dengan keras,ketika ia melihat dipergelangan tangan itu, ada sebuah gelang berwarna perak terpasang disana._

_._

_._

_"_Sehun!"

Luhan dengan cepat membuka matanya dan beranjak duduk. Nafasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya gemetar.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya mengusap air mata yang terus menerus mengalir ke pipinya.

Mimpi buruk itu lagi.

Padahal sudah enam tahun berlalu tapi kejadian itu masih saja menghantuinya. Luhan memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk ke dada dan menangis.

Kenapa setelah enam tahun rasa kehilangan itu masih ada?

"Luhan." Sepasang tangan terlingkar di bahunya membuat Luhan tersentak kaget dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Oh Cheondong? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Cheondong tersenyum dan merapikan poni Luhan yang berkeringat, "Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Cheondong langsung memeluk Luhan erat. Menenangkan Luhan yang kembali terisak.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Cheondong sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan, "Bukankah kau masih yakin ia masih hidup?"

Cheondong benar, selama ini Luhan masih yakin Sehun masih hidup. Enam tahun lalu hanya ada satu jenazah yang ditemukan dirumah Sehun yang terbakar. Maka dari itu Luhan begitu yakin Sehun masih hidup. Tapi keyakinan itu semakin menghilang setelah enam tahun ia tidak pernah menemukan Sehun.

Sehun tidak lagi muncul di sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Sehun berada bahkan tetangga Sehun mengatakan Sehun dan ibunya meninggal hanya saja jasadnya tidak ditemukan karena mereka sudah terbakar hingga menjadi abu. Mendengar hal itu, Luhan kesal bukan main.

Luhan berusaha mencari Sehun. Melaporkan hilangnya Sehun ke polisi. Menempelkan foto serta ciri-ciri Sehun di jalan-jalan raya tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan Sehun.

Hal itu membuat Luhan menjadi pemurung, bahkan sampai ia masuk kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Baekhyun, Luhan tetap tidak berubah. Baekhyun begitu khawatir melihat Luhan hingga ia berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan Luhan dengan pria lain.

Cheondong adalah salah satu pria yang dikenalkan Baekhyun dengan Luhan di pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun. Cheondong adalah senior Luhan kala itu, ia lelaki yang baik dan seingat Luhan senyum Cheondong mengingatkannya kepada Sehun. Saat mereka tersenyum lebar, mata mereka menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Cheondong menyukai Luhan dari pertama mereka berkenalan. Ia heran melihat Luhan yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan murung. Setiap hari Cheondong menemui Luhan dan menemani Luhan, ia menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Saat Cheondong menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, Luhan menolaknya dan mengatakan ia sudah mencintai lelaki lain. Cheondong yang kecewa saat itu baru mengetahui kalau pria yang dicintai Luhan tidak jelas dimana keberadaannya dari Baekhyun. Maka dari itu ia kembali berusaha dan tidak menyerah. Luhan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Cheondong dan Cheondong mendengarkan dengan baik.

Luhan heran kenapa Cheondong masih saja mendekatinya walaupun ia tahu Luhan mencintai orang lain. Cheondong setiap hari memberikannya perhatian dan cinta yang begitu besar membuat Luhan tersentuh dan akhirnya menerima Cheondong tiga tahun lalu. Mungkin ini saatnya ia melupakan masa lalunya dan mulai lembaran baru bersama Cheondong.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya tangisan Luhan mereda. Cheondong masih memeluk Luhan sambil berbaring dikasur.

"Terima kasih Cheondong."

Cheondong mencium kepala Luhan, "Untuk apa kau berterima kasih?"

"Untuk menenangkanku setiap malam," Luhan menguap dan memejamkan mata, "Untuk menerimaku apa adanya. Untuk tetap mencintaiku," ucap Luhan sambil berkedip-kedip perlahan dan tertidur dipelukkan Cheondong.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun mendengar ponselnya berdering dengan keras. Dengan perlahan ia menggapai ponselnya di meja dan melihat sepupunya Qian menghubunginya.

"Ya Noona? Ada apa?"

"Luhan! Kau tidak lupa kan dengan janji makan malam dengan keluarga Yifan?"

Luhan bergumam, "Tentu aku tidak lupa."

"Kau harus datang ok! Kau tahu 'kan ibu mertuaku sangat menyukaimu?"

Luhan tertawa, dari nada suara Qian ia bisa membayangkan Qian yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dari balik telepon, "Aku tahu. Kalau aku wanita mungkin ia akan menikahkan Yifan denganku."

"Ya!"

"Hahaha, _arraseo arraseo._ Aku akan datang jam 7 malam nanti ok! Sampai Jumpa!"

Luhan menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafas. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Qian sudah menikah dengan kekasihnya Wu yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, panggilan dari teman-temannya. Kris adalah teman bisnis dari Cheondong, maka dari itu Luhan mengenalnya dan mengenalkan Kris dengan Qian setahun yang lalu. Qian dan Kris akhirnya menikah dan pindah ke rumah baru. Qian meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di apartemen mereka dan Luhan merasa sangat kesepian. Itulah alasan kenapa ia pindah ke apartemen Cheondong dan tinggal disana sekarang.

"Luhan! Sarapan sudah siap!" panggil Cheondong terdengar dari luar kamar. Luhan dengan malas-malasan keluar dan menghampiri Cheondong. Dengan pelan ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Cheondong yang sedang memasak _pancake._

"Selamat pagi," ucap Luhan.

Cheondong berbalik lalu mengecup bibir Luhan, "Selamat pagi hannie."

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di meja makan, "Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Mmm.. Aku ada rapat dengan saudara sepupu Kris dari Kanada. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Luhan mengunyah_ pancake_ yang dibuat Cheondong, "Pergi ke butik, menjadi rekan bisnis Baekhyun yang baik. Dan makan malam bersama keluarga Wu Fan."

Cheondong tertawa lalu bergabung dengan Luhan di meja makan, "Enak?"

Luhan menggangguk girang. Cheondong mengusap kepalanya, merasa bahagia karena melihat Luhan tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun aku datang!" teriak Luhan setelah masuk ke butiknya dan Baekhyun.

"Bos Luhan bisakah kau tidak berisik?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memijit-mijit keningnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum jahil dan mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan kopi untuk Baekhyun.

"_Thanks."_

"Aku merindukan Jongdae," Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba, "Aku merindukan masa SMA kita. Dulu hidup tidak serumit ini."

Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan, "Kau merindukan Jongdae dan Sekolah atau kau merindukan Sehun?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih meminum kopi yang ada ditangannya.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Baekhyun sambil mencebik, "Mau sampai kapan kau dihantui sosok Sehun? Sehun sudah meninggal."

"Sehun masih hidup. Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan tegas.

"Baiklah katakan saja ia masih hidup," ucap Baekhyun, "Tapi dimana ia sekarang? Kalau ia mencintaimu ia pasti menemui! Tapi nyatanya? Ia malah pergi entah kemana."

Perkataan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Kalau memang Sehun masih hidup,kenapa ia tidak menemui Luhan? Kenapa ia memilih untuk pergi?

"Aku kasihan terhadap Cheondong, kau menolak lamarannya hanya karena Sehun yang tidak jelas keberadaannya."

Luhan membelalak kaget, "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu bodoh! Aku sahabat kalian berdua, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Sehun bukan satu-satunya alasan Baekhyun. Kami berdua laki-laki. Pernikahan sesama jenis masih tabu di Korea. Belum ada hukum yang melindungi pernikahan sesama jenis."

"Kalau Sehun yang mengajakmu menikah apa kau akan menolak dengan alasan seperti itu? Atau kau akan memperjuangkannya, Luhan?"

Luhan kembali tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Luhanpun,Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

"Luhan!" teriak Qian senang sambil berdiri dari kursi dan memeluk sepupunya itu.

"Ayo duduk kami sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu!"

Luhan menyapa orangtua dan saudara perempuan Kris sebelum ia duduk disamping kiri Qian.

"Dimana Kris?"

"Kris terlambat karena harus menjemput sepupunya dari Kanada." Jawab Qian.

"Keponakanku itu sangat tampan!" sambung ibu Kris, "Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"_Eomonim_, Luhan sudah punya kekasih!" ucap Qian.

Ibu Kris mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau ia punya kekasih lalu kenapa? Mereka belum menikah, Luhan masih berhak untuk memilih laki-laki yang lain untuk pasangan hidupnya. Bukankah begitu?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil meresponnya.

"Hai Semua. Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Kris yang baru datang dan segera mencium ibu,ayah dan adik perempuannya.

"Hai Luhan," ucap Kris sambil menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Hai sayang," Kris mencium Qian dan duduk disamping kanan Qian.

"Dimana sepupumu?"

"Oh dia sudah ada di hotel," jawab Kris, "Ia langsung bertemu Cheondong untuk mengurusi kerja sama mereka. Ia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bergabung."

Ibu Kris mendesah kecewa, "Sayang sekali! Padahal aku ingin sekali mengenalkannya pada Luhan."

"Kau bisa mengenalkan Luhan dengannya di pesta ma," ucap Kris tenang.

Ibu Kris menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah benar! Aku lupa mengatakan pada Luhan tentang ini. Tapi sebaiknya Qian yang mengatakannya pada Luhan!"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Qian penuh tanya.

Qian berdeham sambil tersipu malu, "Luhan, malam minggu nanti kami akan mengadakan pesta. Kau dan Cheondong diundang untuk datang."

"Pesta apa?"

Qian tersenyum lebar, "Pesta untuk merayakan kehamilanku."

Luhan tersedak makanannya, matanya melebar karena kaget, _"Jeongmal?! Jeongmal?!"_

Qian mengangguk antusias.

"Noona! Selamat!" Luhan dengan senang memeluk sepupunya erat.

Ibu Kris tersenyum melihatnya sebelum ia mengatakan, "Kau harus datang, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada kerabat-kerabat Kris yang tampan disana."

Luhan hanya tertawa. Terserah apa yang direncanakan ibu Kris, sekarang ia merasa senang bukan main.

* * *

Malam minggu Cheondong dan Luhan pergi bersama menuju mansion milik keluarga Wu. Luhan memakai jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu bewarna senada. Cheondong terus memuji penampilan Luhan, membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

Saat sampai disana Luhan langsung menyapa Qian dan Kris yang sedang berkeliling untuk menyapa tamu-tamu yang datang . Setelah itu Luhan langsung mencari Nyonya dan Tuan Wu untuk menyapa mereka. Cheondong mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebenarnya Cheondong ingin sekali berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan, tapi Luhan sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan hubungan mereka ke publik. Maka dari itu Cheondong harus menahan hasratnya untuk memegang Luhan jika mereka sedang berada ditempat publik.

"Lulu!" panggil Nyonya Wu sambil menghampiri dan memeluknya, "Astaga kau tampan Sekali!"

Luhan tertawa malu-malu.

"Nyonya Wu," sapa Cheondong sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Cheondong," panggil nyonya Wu lembut, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu nyonya?"

"Kau bisa lihat, aku sangat sehat dan bahagia untuk seorang calon nenek!"

Mereka tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh! Bisakah aku meminjam Luhanmu sebentar?"

Cheondong tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku juga harus menemui tuan Wu untuk membicarakan bisnis. Luhan tidak akan merasa bosan jika ia bersama dengan anda selagi aku mengobrol dengan tuan Wu."

"Aku kesana dulu ya," ucap Cheondong sambil memegang bahu Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan memperhatikan Cheondong yang pergi menemui tuan Wu.

"Luhan!" panggil Nyonya Wu antusias, "Ayo Kukenalkan kau dengan tamu-tamu disini!"

Sepanjang malam Luhan ditarik kesana kemari oleh Nyonya Wu, Diperkenalkan kepada pengusaha-pengusaha muda yang tampan disana. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum. Walaupun beberapa pengusaha ada yang terlihat tertarik padanya,Luhan tersenyum hanya untuk menghargai nyonya Wu. Ia tidak tertarik kepada laki-laki tampan manapun kecuali-

Luhan menatap sosok tinggi yang berdiri membelakanginya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sosok itu memakai jas hitam yang pas dikenakan ditubuhnya. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa mengenal punggung tegap dan bahu lebar it.

"Apa pekerjaanmu Luhan-ssi?"

"Apa?" Luhan kembali menatap sosok pengusaha muda yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"A-aku mempunyai butik di Myeongdong."

Luhan kembali menatap ketempat sosok tinggi itu namun ia menghilang.

"Pe-permisi," ucapnya panik lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Luhan mencari-cari sosok yang ia lihat itu kemana-mana. Entah kenapa rasa penasaran membuatnya terus mencari sosok itu. Setelah beberapa menit,Luhan hampir menyerah. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan kepanasan karena ia terus berkeliling mengelilingi mansion Luas itu.

Luhan memilih untuk pergi ke balkon untuk mencari udara segar saat ia melihat seseorang berdiri disana.

Ia sosok tinggi yang dicari Luhan.

Sosok itu masih membelakanginya. Segelas wine berdansa diantara jemarinya. Kadang tangannya yang bebas menyisir rambut hitamnya.

Luhan perlahan mendekati pria itu.

_Luhan apa yang kau lakukan._

_Pergi sekarang Luhan sebelum kau membuat malu dirimu sendiri._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otak Luhan tapi kakinya tetap melangkah maju.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia menepuk bahu pria itu.

Pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Luhan, "Ya ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tangan Luhan terkulai lemah.

_Ia bukan Sehun._

Luhan tersenyum pahit, "Oh, Kukira kau temanku maaf."

Hati Luhan berdenyut sakit. Kenapa ia berharap terlalu tinggi?

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap pria itu, "Aku Park Chanyeol."

_Park Chanyeol._

Luhan seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

_"Luhan,"_ Kalau_ aku disuruh menjawab siapa pria idamanku tentu saja aku akan menjawab pengusaha muda, Park Chanyeol."_

Luhan menggenggam bahu Chanyeol erat, "Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung berusaha mundur untuk menjauhi Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ssi! A-aku Luhan pemilik B&amp;L Clothing!"

Chanyeol tertawa kikuk, "Ok, Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan-ssi. Sebaiknya ak-"

"Tunggu dulu! Bisakah kau mengunjungi Butikku? Temanku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu!"

"Y-ya tentu saja," Ucap Chanyeol, "Ini kartu namaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku disini."

Setelah Chanyeol berpamitan ia segera meninggalkan (manusia aneh yang hampir memperkosanya) Luhan sendirian di Balkon.

Luhan memasukkan kartu nama Chanyeol kesaku jasnya sambil tersenyum puas. Baekhyun akan senang mendengar semua ini.

"Menemukan seseorang yang kau cari Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan membeku ditempatnya mendengar suara itu. Suara ketukan sepatu yang mendekat kearahnya membuat Luhan merinding.

"Apakah Chanyeol orang yang kau cari sedari tadi?"

Luhan berbalik lalu menatap sosok itu.

Dengan refleks mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat sosok tampan didepannya.

Tangannya yang gemetar terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi tirus itu.

Sosok tampan itu tidak menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang sedang mengelus pipinya, ia malah membiarkan tangan Luhan yang dingin menyentuhnya.

"Atau Aku yang kau cari beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Sehun," gumam Luhan.

Air mata Luhan menetes. Ini nyata,betul-betul nyata. Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya bukan sekedar mimpi.

Sehun banyak berubah, tubuhnya tidak sekurus dulu. Tubuhnya proposional dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang yang ramping. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi, dulu tinggi mereka tidak berbeda jauh, sekarang Luhan hanya setinggi pundak Sehun. Rahang Sehun lebih tegas, alisnya terlihat lebih tebal dan tajam. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat ia tata dengan rapi.

Luhan akhirnya menemukan Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiri di balkon, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dari _mansion_ Kris.

_Coat_ biru Sehun tersampir dibahu Luhan,membuat Luhan tersenyum-senyum malu. Mereka hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan dan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kita bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun," ucap Luhan, "Ternyata dunia begitu sempit."

"Kupikir kita bertemu bukan karena dunia yang sempit. Menurutku kita bertemu karena sudah menjadi takdir?"

Luhan tersenyum, tersipu malu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Luhan berbarengan dengan Sehun yang mengucapkan, "Apa kabarmu?"

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa, "Kau dulu."

Luhan lalu mengangguk kecil dan bertanya, "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku tinggal di Kanada."

"Kanada?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Luhan juga mengangguk dan kembali menunduk memperhatikan jalan. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sehun, Seperti;

Apa yang terjadi enam tahun lalu?

Bagaimana Sehun bisa selamat?

Kenapa Sehun meninggalkannya?

Kenapa Sehun tidak mengabarinya?

"Enam tahun lalu," ucap Luhan, "Ru-rumahmu terbakar. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Luhan, "Kita sudah sampai lagi di mansion Kris."

Luhan mendongak memperhatikan mansion besar disebelahnya, "Ah benar."

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekati Luhan, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat membuat Sehun gugup, "Uhmm Ya kau tahu, Jika kau bersedia tentu saja. Kau bisa memberikan nomor ponselmu dan a-aku akan menghub-"

Sehun menghentikkan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan bibir lembut Luhan mencium pipinya.

"Tentu aku mau," ucap Luhan malu-malu, "Ini kartu namaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau."

Sehun menerima kartu nama itu dan memperhatikannya. Luhan berdiri dengan gugup sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya malu-malu.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku masuk kedalam dulu," pamit Luhan, "Pasti Qian mencariku."

Saat Luhan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun mencegatnya dengan mencengkeram tangan Luhan dan menariknya.

Tangan Sehun melingkar dipinggangnya dan menarik Luhan mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun mencium bibirnya. Luhan hanya terdiam membiarkan bibir Sehun menciumnya. Akhirnya Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun, menyatukan bibir mereka lebih dalam. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan bergairah. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Luhan hingga Luhan melenguh kecil disela ciuman panas mereka.

Sehun melepas ciuman mereka setelah beberapa lama. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan yang masih terengah-engah,mengambil nafas setelah mereka berciuman lama.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil merapikan rambut Luhan dan menyampirkannya dibelakang kuping Luhan.

Luhan melirik,melihat pergelangan tangan Sehun yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

Luhan tersenyum senang.

Gelang pemberiannya masih terpasang disana.

"Aku juga merindukanmu,Sehun."

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu malam itu, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk bertemu dihari Senin. Siang itu Luhan hampir saja terlambat karena ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memilih baju yang pas. Ketika ia datang ke kafe tempat ia dan Sehun berjanji untuk bertemu, Sehun sudah duduk disalah satu meja disana. Sehun terlihat begitu mempesona dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru yang begitu pas dikaki jenjangya. Dengan gugup Luhan mendekati Sehun, merasa malu dengan_ sweater_ rajut warna _broken white_ yang terlihat jauh berbeda dibanding pakaian bermerk yang dipakai Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya menatap Luhan dan dengan cepat berdiri untuk menyambut Luhan.

"Hi," sapa Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum, "Hai Luhan kau terlihat mempesona."

Luhan kembali tersipu dan duduk dihadapan Sehun. Ia salah tingkah berada dibawah tatapan Sehun. Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Uh Sehun," panggil Luhan gugup, "A-aku akan memesan minum sebentar."

Luhan segera pergi dari meja dan memesan kopi di counter. Wajahnya memanas dan mungkin sudah semerah tomat gara-gara Sehun terus menatapnya.

Ketika Luhan kembali, Sehun sudah duduk bersama seorang anak kecil. Mereka berdua tertawa dan bercanda tawa bersama.

"Hi Sehun maaf menunggu lama," ucap Luhan sambil duduk kikuk dihadapan Sehun.

"Oh Kau sudah memesan?" tanya Sehun, "Oh iya,kenalkan ini anakku."

Luhan terkejut mendengarkannya. Anak Sehun? Sehun sudah mempunyai anak? Berarti Sehun sudah menikah?

Lalu apa arti ciuman mereka malam itu? Apa arti kata rindu yang diucapkan Sehun kala itu?

Luhan berusaha tersenyum dan menatap anak Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Ziyu," jawab anak itu malu-malu.

Luhan terkejut, menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau terkejut mendengar namanya Luhan?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Kau mengingat nama itu kan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ziyu adalah nama favoritnya. Luhan pernah mengatakan pada Sehun jika mereka akan mengadopsi seorang anak suatu hari nanti, Luhan ingin menamainya dengan nama Ziyu.

"Luhan?" tanya Ziyu sambil menghadap Sehun, "Dia Pangeran Luhan?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk Pelan. Ziyu kembali memperhatikan Luhan dengan takjub, bibirnya terbuka lebar.

"Appa!" panggilnya sambil menarik baju Sehun, "Ia benar-benar cantik! Seperti didongeng!"

Luhan mengernyit bingung mendengarnya membuat Sehun tertawa dan memeluk Ziyu gemas.

"Istriku sering menceritakan dongeng yang ia ciptakan sendiri pada Ziyu," jelas Sehun, "Dan peran utamanya ia namakan Luhan."

"Oh," gumam Luhan. Ia merasa canggung duduk disini. Dengan anak Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya. Dengan kenyataan Sehun sudah menikah.

_Istriku_, Sehun bilang.

Luhan rasanya ingin pergi dari sana, pulang dan meringkuk sambil menangis berhari-hari.

Ia lebih baik terus bermimpi buruk daripada harus menerima kenyataan seperti ini.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun cemas, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan terkejut karena ia benar-benar menangis didepan Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan tertawa.

"Ah, Oh mungkin mataku terasa perih," jawab Luhan, "A-aku akan mengambil kopiku dulu dicounter."

Saat Luhan beranjak Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya, "Maaf Luhan."

Luhan terdiam, membiarkan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau pasti bingung. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Jangan menangis."

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menangis terisak. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang melihatnya dengan bingung.

Sehun masih memeluknya erat membiarkan Luhan menangis didekapannya. Ia tidak melepaskan Luhan.

Tidak akan lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajaknya untuk pergi ke hotel tempatnya tinggal bersama Ziyu untuk sementara. Diperjalanan, Ziyu terus memperhatikannya dengan wajah khawatir. Sesekali Ziyu memberikan tisu kepada Luhan untuk melap air mata dan lendir yang keluar dari hidung Luhan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Saat sampai di hotel, Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk disofa sementara ia mengganti bajunya dan Ziyu. Sehun kembali keluar kamar setelah ia mengganti kemejanya dengan sweater rajut berawarna _cream. _

Ia lalu duduk disamping Luhan yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya disenderan sofa.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun mengelus pipinya sebentar lalu mulai bercerita.

Saat Ia dan Luhan hendak pergi ke kafe langganan mereka, Sehun melihat ibunya berjalan menuju rumah dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Saat ia sampai dirumah ia lihat ibunya masuk kerumah dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Sehun tidak pernah melihat ibunya semarah itu maka dari itu Sehun ikut masuk kerumah untuk memastikan ibunya baik-baik saja.

Didalam rumah Sehun melihat ibunya mengamuk sambil memukuli tubuh suaminya. Ayah Sehun yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran mendorong ibu Sehun keras hingga membentur meja. Sehun langsung berlari menuju ibunya dan merangkul ibunya yang kesakitan. Saat ia sedang merangkul tubuh ibunya, sang ayah menyiram tubuh mereka berdua dengan minyak tanah. Sang ayah juga menyiram tubuhnya dengan minyak tanah dan menyiram sisanya kesemua penjuru ruangan. Saat Sehun hendak berlari membawa ibunya, ayahnya mengancam akan melempar penyulut api ketubuh mereka berdua. Sambil menyalakan api di penyulut yang digenggamannya, Ayah Sehun juga berteriak mereka lebih baik mati bersama daripada harus hidup menderita selamanya.  
Saat ayahnya lengah Sehun mendorong ayahnya hingga jatuh mengakibatkan penyulut itu jatuh dan mulai menyambar minyak tanah yang berceceran dirumah tersebut. Ayah Sehun juga terbakar ketika Sehun berusaha membawa ibunya yang terluka untuk keluar. Sang ibu awalnya menyuruh Sehun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri namun Sehun tetap berusaha untuk membawa sang ibu keluar. Api sudah berkobar dengan besar dan celana Sehun juga sudah terbakar namun Sehun tetap berusaha menggendong ibunya dan keluar dari sana.  
Sehun berlari dan menggendong tubuh ibunya cukup jauh dari rumah walaupun kakinya terluka. Ia terjatuh didepan sebuah restoran dan seorang pria menolongnya. Pria itu membawa Sehun dan ibunya ke rumah sakit. Pria baik bernama Kevin itu ternyata warga Kanada yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Korea. Pria itu mengajak Sehun dan ibunya ke Kanada untuk tinggal bersama. Sang ibu yang masih mengalami trauma besar memohon Sehun untuk menyetujuinya karena sang Ibu takut ayah Sehun menemukan mereka jika masih tinggal di Korea. Sehun setuju dan akhirnya ikut pergi ke Kanada. Disana Kevin menyekolahkan Sehun di sekolah yang terbaik di Kanada. Ia juga membiayai biaya terapi ibu Sehun yang mengalami trauma berat. Kevin mempunyai anak perempuan cantik bernama Rachel. Rachel mengidap penyakit keras dan ia ingin sekali menikah sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Tuan Kevin meminta Sehun untuk menikahi anaknya setelah Sehun lulus SMA dan berkuliah di universitas terbaik dikanada. Maka dari itu untuk membalas budi tuan Kevin,Sehun bersedia menikah dengan Rachel. Beberapa bulan setelah menikah, Sehun dan Rachel dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki, dan Sehun langsung menamainya Ziyu. Ia ingat betul,Luhan menyukai nama tersebut.

"Rachel meninggal beberapa bulan lalu karena penyakitnya," ucap Sehun sedih,mengakhiri ceritanya.

"A-aku turut berduka cita Sehun," ucap Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Luhan, "Terima kasih Luhan."

"Kau tahu? Ku-kukira kau sudah meninggal karena tubuh yang ditemukan dirumahmu memakai gelang perak dipergelangannya dan aku, a-aku-" Luhan meneteskan air mata dan Sehun menghapus air mata itu dengan lengan sweaternya.

"Hey, tapi sekarang kau bisa lihat sekarang aku masih hidup kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya kau hidup,sehat dan juga semakin tampan."

"Ah! Maksudku aku bersyukur kau masih hidup dan kau terlihat sangat sehat dan-dan ya hal itu juga mengubah penampilanmu. Dan itu hal yang bagus. Ya, Begitu," ucap Luhan panik karena ia sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan keras-keras. Luhan malu setengah mati.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh Dan tentang Pangeran Luhan yang Ziyu bilang tadi. Rachel memakai namamu dalam dongeng yang ia ceritakan pada Ziyu."

"Apa ia mengenalku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ia mengenalmu," jawab Sehun, "Aku sering menceritakan sosokmu kepada Rachel. Aku bercerita bagaimana kau mengubahku, tentang bagaimana periang dan berisiknya dirimu. Tentang betapa aku mencintaimu. Ia mengetahui semuanya."

Luhan membuang mukanya mendengar itu semua, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

"Hei aku tidak berisik!" keluh Luhan akhirnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

"Kau berisik! Pertama masuk sekolah kau terus saja menghampiri mejaku dan menyapaku 'Hi Sehun!' dengan keras membuat kupingku terasa sakit," Goda Sehun.

"Bedebah," ucap Luhan sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sehun.

"Aw! Hidungku sakit!" keluh Sehun. Luhan hanya mencibir dan kembali memukul Sehun dengan bantal ditangannya.

"Ok Luhan. Kau pikir aku tidak ingat kalau pinggangmu sangat sensitif jika aku gelitiki?"

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan erat dan mengangkat Luhan hingga terjebak diantara kakinya. Sehun melingkarkan kakinya disekitar pinggang Luhan dan mulai menggelitik pinggang Luhan. Luhan tertawa kegelian sambil menggeliat berusaha terlepas dari cengkeraman Sehun, namun gagal karena kaki Sehun menjebaknya kuat.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Luhan, "Hentikkan kumohon."

Sehun berhenti menggelitik Luhan lalu berbisik, "Panggil aku sekali lagi."

Luhan yang masih tertawa menatap Sehun, "Sehun-ah."

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan berulang-ulang.

Sehun tersenyum, menyukai bagaimana suara Luhan begitu indah terdengar saat memanggil dirinya.

"Aku sedang terluka sekarang, Luhan."

"Kenapa kau terluka?" tanya Luhan sambil mengambil tangan Sehun dan melingkarkannya dipundak.

"Karena Rachel meninggalkanku. Lalu karena aku tidak bisa bertamu dengan orang yang kucinta walaupun aku ingin. Aku takut ia melupakanku. Rasa takut itu melukaiku Luhan," ucap Sehun, "Apa kau ingat bagaimana caramu mengobati Lukaku?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mencium bibir Sehun, "Aku mengobati Lukamu dengan menciummu dan mencintaimu."

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Luhan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Sehun dan menangkup wajah Sehun, "Aku memang selalu mencintaimu Sehun."

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun lagi. Tangan Sehun melingkar dipinggangnya dan ia mendekatkan tubuh Luhan untuk bersatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan," ucap Sehun sebelum mencium bibir Luhan lagi, kali ini lebih bergairah

.

.

.

Luhan pulang setelah tinggal untuk makan malam bersama Sehun dan Ziyu. Dalam waktu yang singkat Ziyu langsung dekat dengannya. Ziyu dengan bersemangat bercerita bagaimana sang Ibu sering menceritakan Luhan hingga Ziyu merasa mengenali Luhan ketika mereka bertemu siang tadi.

"Luhan?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar Cheondong memanggilnya, "Apa ada yang terjadi di butik? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Bi-biasa saja! Ah aku mandi dulu ya Cheondong!"

Luhan lalu meninggalkan Cheondong yang masih bingung melihat senyum gembira Luhan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

* * *

"Luhan!"

"Apa sih Baekhyun?!" ujar Luhan geram setelah sahabatnya itu berteriak tepat dikupingnya.

"Aku dari tadi bingung melihatmu melamun lalu tersenyum aneh. Kau seperti orang gila!"

"Hey! Aku tidak gila! Aku hanya sedang merasa bahagia!" ucap Luhan sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Bahagia kenapa?"

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya,tunggu saja."

Setelah itu ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan telepon masuk keponselnya, dengan sigap Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Kau sudah diluar? Baiklah tunggu sebentar!"

Luhan menutup teleponnya dan berjingkak kegirangan sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun, "Tunggu disini! Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Luhan berlari kegirangan keluar dari butik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bingung melihat sahabatnya segirang itu.

Baekhyun sedang mengecek pakaian yang tergantung dibutiknya ketika Luhan mencolek bahu Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menoleh.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Luhan riang sambil mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sehun, "Ini Sehun, Kau masih ingat dia kan?"

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya menatap Sehun yang berdiri canggung disisi Luhan yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu aku masih mengingatnya,kau menceritakkanya setiap hari," baekhyun berkata, "Apa kabarmu Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Baik, Baekhyun. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik," jawa Baekhyun cepat, "Bisakah aku meminjam temanku sebentar?"

Baekhyun menarik Luhan hingga ia yakin mereka berdiri cukup jauh dari Sehun.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Luhan!" bentak Baekhyun, "Apa maksudmu datang membawa Sehun dan berlaku romantis seperti itu? Bertingkah seolah kau adalah kekasihnya?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan takut-takut.

"_Oh My god_," ujar Baekhyun, "Jangan bilang kau-"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "Kau memang kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?!"

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Luhan! Apa kau gila?! Kau sudah mempunyai Cheondong!"

"Aku tahu!" ucap Luhan, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku,Baekhyun. Cinta pertamaku ada didepan mataku! Bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu bertindak sebodoh ini," Baekhyun memandang tajam Luhan, "Kau akan menyakiti hati keduanya."

"Hal itu, aku juga tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan memilih."

"Kau akan memilih Sehun."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Baek, bisakah kau bersikap positif terhadap Sehun? Kau selalu memihak Cheondong!"

Baekhyun tertawa sinis, "Memihak?! Aku tidak memihak Luhan! Aku hanya membantumu untuk membuka mata dan memerhatikan Cheondong sebentar saja!"

"Kau memihak Cheondong karena dari dulu kau memang tidak menyukai Sehun!"

"Luhan, itu alasan yang konyol! Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik."

"Dan Sehun adalah pasangan yang terbaik untukku!"

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan kesal bukan main. Ia menarik Sehun,yang sedang melihat-melihat baju, untuk keluar.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun masih membiarkan Luhan menariknya.

"Ke Polandia. Mongolia. Entahlah aku tak tahu."

Sehun mengernyit, "Kau kenapa?"

Luhan berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Sehun.

"_Mood_ku sedang tidak baik." ucapnya sambil merengut kesal.

Sehun memeluk Luhan tanpa menanyakan apapun. Ia memeluk Luhan erat, mengusap-usap punggung Luhan agar ia tenang.

"Bagaimana sudah baikkan?"

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sehun,menghirup parfum Sehun yang harum, "Yeah sedikit."

"Kira-kira berapa persentasinya?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Uhm 30%?"

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan agar Moodmu membaik hingga 100%?"

Luhan mendongak,memasang tampang yang serius sambil berpura-pura berpikir.

"Mmmm Bagaimana kalau kita menonton dvd di Hotel bersama Ziyu? Itu akan mengembalikan Mood baikku hingga 50%."

Sehun akhirnya mengajak Luhan untuk menyewa beberapa Film untuk mereka tonton bersama Ziyu, dan mampir di supermarket untuk membeli beberapa camilan. Saat sampai di Hotel, Ziyu menyapa Luhan dengan antusias. Ia berkata ia begitu senang melihat 'pangeran' Luhan kembali untuk menemuinya. Luhan tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa panjang sambil menonton kartun Frozen diruang tengah (Walaupun Luhan bersumpah Ziyulah yang memilih film itu,tapi Sehun tahu lebih baik siapa yang sebenarnya memilih film itu).

Dipertengahan film, Ziyu menguap lebar. Ia lalu merebahkan kepala kecilnya dipaha Luhan yang sedang menonton dengan serius.

Luhan terkejut dengan aksi Ziyu. Hatinya tersentuh mengetahui Ziyu lebih memilih tidur dipaha dirinya ketimbang ayahnya sendiri. Sehun yang melihat ini semua tersenyum hangat.

"Pangeran," panggil Ziyu sambil menatap Luhan, "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Appa?"

Luhan tersenyum, perasaannya senang bukan main, "Tentu saja boleh Ziyu."

Ziyu tersenyum dan akhirnya menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipaha Luhan. Tangan Luhan dengan otomatis mengusap-usap rambut Ziyu hingga Ziyu tertidur.

"Biar kupindahkan Ziyu kekamar. Ia sudah tertidur lelap." Ucap Luhan sambil beranjak dari sofa dan menggendong Ziyu kedalam dekapannya. Luhan menaruh Ziyu dengan hati-hati dan menyelimuti Ziyu. Ia tersenyum melihat bibir Ziyu terbuka hingga suara deru nafasnya terdengar. Luhan mencium pipi Ziyu lalu berdiri untuk keluar kamar. Tapi Sehun sudah berada dibelakangnya, dan memeluknya.

Luhan tersentak kaget, "Sehun kau mengejutkanku!"

"Sudah berapa persen mood baikmu Sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa pelan, "1000%. Ziyu yang membuatnya bertambah dengan banyak."

Sehun mencium leher Luhan, "Kau suka ia memanggilmu dengan sebutan Appa?"

Luhan menggengam tangan Sehun yang terlingkar dipinggangnya dan mengangguk.

"Bagus," bisik Sehun sambil menggigiti kuping Luhan, "Aku juga suka saat mendengar Ziyu memanggilmu Appa."

Luhan berbalik,melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun, "Aku juga suka dengan panggilan Appa. Tapi panggilan appa terdengar lebih seksi untukmu."

"Sehun Appa," Desah Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun,membuat Sehun merinding,memeluk pinggang Luhan terlalu erat.

"Appa," desah Luhan lagi, "Appa. _Daddy."_

"Baby Lu," panggil Sehun sambil menatap mata Luhan yang sayu.

"_Daddy_, Cium aku."

Sehun menurut dan mencium bibir Luhan. Sehun memulainya dengan ciuman pelan dan berakhir menjadi ciuman yang bergairah dengan Lidah Sehun yang melesak masuk kemulut Luhan,membuat Luhan mendesah.

"_Daddy," _desah Luhan membuat Sehun mengerang dan celananya terasa ketat mendengarnya.

"Jangan disini," ucap Luhan susah payah, "Disofa. Cepat bawa aku ke sofa _daddy_!"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan dengan otomatis kaki Luhan melingkar dipinggangnya. Disepanjang perjalanan, Luhan terus menggoda Sehun dengan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan mereka yang masih terhalang celana.

"Lulu sangat nakal," ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai, "Ia harus diberi hukuman."

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke sofa dan segera menindihnya dan kembali mencium bibir Luhan. Tangan Sehun menelusup kebaju Luhan,mengusap tubuhnya yang sensitif membuat Luhan merinding.

Sehun memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang masih tertutup.

"Se-sehun," desah Luhan.

Sehun berhenti bergerak dan menatap Luhan dengan satu alis yang terangkat, "Sehun?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan dengan cepat tersadar peran apa yang sedang mereka 'mainkan' sebelumnya, "_Daddy! Daddy_ maafkan Lulu. Lulu memang nakal tapi Jangan berhenti please? Lulu ingin merasakan daddy menyentuh tubuhnya, _Please."_

"Anak nakal harus diberi hukuman, bukankah begitu Lu?" ucap Sehun sambil menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan menariknya sedikit membuat Luhan meringis.

"Lu-Luhan akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan kalau lulu anak yang baik untuk _Daddy."_

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

Luhan duduk lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga Sehun berbaring dan ia duduk diantara kaki Sehun yang terbuka, "Lihat saja _Daddy."_

Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus kejantanan Sehun dari balik celananya. Tangannya dengan perlahan naik menuju kancing celana Sehun dan membukanya serta resleting celana Sehun. Luhan menurunkan celana serta boxer Sehun, membebaskan kejantanan Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah menegang

"Penis_ Daddy _sudah sebesar ini hanya dengan apa yang kita lakukan tadi?" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus kejantanan Sehun, "_Daddy_ sangat nakal."

"Lu berhenti menggodaku," ucap Sehun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Luhan menurut dan menjilat kepala kejantanan Sehun membuat Sehun mengerang. Luhan lalu menjilat batang kejantanan Sehun dan _twin balls_ Sehun tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun. Ia lalu memasukkan kejantanan Sehun ke mulutnya membuat Sehun mengerang. Kepalanya naik turun dan Sehun menyongsong pergerakannya hingga kejantanan Sehun menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya. Luhan tidak tersedak, malah Lidahnya ikut menjilat batang kejantanan Sehun membuat Sehun mendesah kenikmatan. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan memberikkannya _Blow Job_ yang begitu menakjubkan seperti ahli membuat Sehun takjub sekaligus merasa cemburu.

Apakah Luhan sering melakukan hal ini kepada pria-pria lain?

"Ahhhh!" lamunan Sehun buyar mendengar Luhan mendesah. Ia membelalakan matanya melihat Luhan menungging dan memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam lubangnya sendiri.

"Daddy suka pertunjukan ini bukan?" ucap Luhan sambil menjilat-jilat batang kejantanan Sehun, "Daddy suka saat melihat Lulu bermain dengan lubangnya sendiri?"

"_Fuck,"_ gerutu Sehun, "Kemari."

Luhan menurut dan naik keatas tubuh Sehun. Sehun mencengkeram lengan Luhan hingga Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Apa Sebelumnya kau pernah melakukan hal ini dengan pria lain?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Ia tidak bisa terus memendam rasa khawatirnya dan rasa cemburu yang membakar dadanya.

Luhan meneguk salivanya, "Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu."

"Ya, aku pernah melakukan seks dengan pria lain dan juga Memberikannya _blow job." _Ucap Luhan, "Ta-tapi _role play_ seperti ini. A-aku baru melakukannya denganmu."

Sehun menatap Luhan. Anehnya ia tidak merasa marah, ia lega karena Luhan mau jujur kepadanya.

"Aku melakukan _role play_ seperti ini karena aku mempercayaimu," ucap Luhan malu-malu, "Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Sehun membelalak kaget, "Tidak! Maksudku iya. Bukan iya tidak, tapi iya karena iya-"

Luhan tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun yang berantakan. Membuat wajah Sehun memanas karena malu.

"Aku menyukainya," ucap Sehun lagi memperbaiki kalimatnya, "Aku senang kau melakukannya karena kau percaya padaku. Dan aku harap kau melakukan ini semua hanya denganku."

Luhan tersenyum riang, "Thanks _Daddy_! Lulu berjanji tidak akan bermain dengan orang lain kecuali _Daddy."_

"Oh sudah mulai rupanya hmm?" tanya Sehun.

Senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan menaruh penis _daddy _diantara bokong kenyal ini?"

Kedua tangan Sehun memainkan bongkahan bokong Luhan. Luhan mendesah dan mengangkat sedikit bokongnya lalu memposisikannya di kejantanan Sehun yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Nghhh _Daddy,"_ desah Luhan saat menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanan Sehun masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubang anusnya.

Sehun mengerang merasakan lubang ketat Luhan menghimpit kejantanannya. Luhan yang sudah tidak sabar bergerak ,mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. Sehun membantu Luhan,dengan bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Luhan. Mereka bergerak dengan lebih cepat dan keduanya mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ugghh Lu," gerutu Sehun merasakan klimaksnya akan datang. Akhirnya mereka klimaks, Luhan ambruk diatas tubuh Sehun. Nafas keduanya tersengal.

"Menakjubkan," gumam Luhan. Sehun tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Luhan, "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun, "Kau menakjubkan."

"Tapi, Ketika kau berjanji tadi, apakah itu hanya bagian dari permainan?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dan tersenyum, "Aku benar-benar berjanji padamu Sehun. Aku tidak akan bercinta dengan siapapun kecuali dirimu. Tubuhku,perasaanku, hanya untukmu."

Sehun tersenyum , merasa tenang dalam dadanya, "Kau Berjanji?"

"Janji," ucap Luhan sambil mengangguk, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Aku Juga mencintaimu Lu."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Mana janjimu?"

"Janji apa?" tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Janji untuk tidak melakukannya dengan siapapun. Janji agar kau terus setia kepadaku?"

"Haruskah aku berjanji?"

Luhan beranjak dan duduk diperut Sehun, "Ya! Aku sudah berjanji! Dan sekarang saatnya kau berjanji! Apa kau ingin melakukan seks dengan orang lain?"

Sehun diam dan berpura-pura berpikir membuat Luhan terkesiap, "Oh Sehun!"

Tangannya yang terkepal memukul-mukul kecil tubuh Sehun, giginya menggigit bahu Sehun hingga Sehun meminta ampun.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah berjanji untuk selalu mencintai Luhan dari dulu.

Tapi Luhan tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Luhan menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama Sehun. Pagi sebelum Cheondong berangkat kerja,Luhan sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju butik (ucapnya pada Cheondong). Namun setelah keluar dari apartemen Cheondong Luhan segera memacu mobilnya menuju apartemen Sehun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Jika Sehun harus menghadiri rapat penting,Luhan akan tinggal diapartemen untuk menjaga Ziyudan bermain dengan Ziyu. Ziyu semakin tidak bisa terlepas dari dirinya. Jika Sehun tidak ada pekerjaan, mereka biasanya pergi ke mall,kebun binatang ,atau sekedar makan direstoran dekat hotel. Namun mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di hotel. Bermain permainan papan yang Ziyu suka. Dan saat Ziyu tidur siang, Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermesraan dengan Sehun di hotel. Mereka akan duduk bersama disofa dengan tangan Sehun terlingkar dibahu Luhan,dan Luhan bersandar dipelukan Sehun. Sehun menunjukkan lagu-lagu favoritnya yang rata-rata bergenre _rock alternative_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _imagine dragons,coldplay _atau _the script._ Sehun menyetel satu sebuah lagu dari _the Script_,mengatakan bahwa lagu itu ia dedikasikan untuk Luhan. Saat lagu itu mengalun, Luhan terus bertanya apa arti dari lirik yang terputar tersebut dan Sehun malah tersenyum sambil memainkan hidungnya di pipi Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menikmati lagu itu, menikmati suasana tenang yang tercipta, menikmati keberadaan Sehun disisinya.

Saat pulang ke apartemennya pada tengah malam, Luhan diam-diam mengecek terjemahan lirik lagu _The Script_ yang Sehun putar untuknya di internet. Dan saat ia melihatnya, pipinya merona merah dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang berkembang diwajahnya.

_I think I want you more than want_

_And no I need you more than need_

_I want to hold you more than hold_

_When you stood in front of me_

_I think you know me more than know_

_And you see me more than see_

_I could die now more than die_

_Every time you look at me (-Never seen anything "quite like you")_

* * *

Cheondong merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Luhan terlihat jauh lebih riang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika katanya pekerjaannya menumpuk di butik hingga mengakibatkan dirinya harus pergi sangat pagi dan pulang sangat larut, Luhan tetap terlihat bahagia. Walaupun Cheondong berterima kasih akan hal itu,Cheondong merasa curiga karena Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya. Luhan juga sering melamun akhir-akhir ini (dan senyum tetap menempel di wajahnya), bahkan ketika menonton drama favoritnya Luhan lebih memilih untuk melamunkan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum dan terkadang tersipu malu.

Ketika Cheondong pulang dari rapatnya bersama Investor dari kanada, Cheondong merasa lega karena Luhan ternyata sudah pulang lebih dulu dari dirinya. Luhan sedang menyiapkan makan malam didapur dan dengan pelan-pelan Cheondong memeluknya dari belakang.

"Luhan," panggilnya pelan. Luhan terkejut akan kehadiran Cheondong dengan spontan ia menghempaskan tangan Cheondong yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sentaknya.

Luhan menyadari sikapnya berlebihan ketika melihat ekspresi Cheondong yang kebingungan. Ia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu kepada kekasihnya sendiri, tapi ia sudah berjanji kepada Sehun untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya kecuali Sehun.

"Cheondong, Maaf," Ucap Luhan melihat ekspresi Cheondong yang murung.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena aku telah mengejutkanmu Luhan," Ucap Cheondong sambil tersenyum kecil. Rasa bersalah Luhan bertambah mendengar ucapan Maaf dari Cheondong. Luhan tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan selain memeluk Cheondong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku bereaksi berlebihan."

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Cheondong memeluk Luhan lebih erat, "Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaannya terasa bercampur aduk antara rasa bersalah kepada Cheondong dan merasa mengkhianati Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan sambil mengusap punggung Cheondong.

"Kita sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama direstoran," ucap Cheondong sedikit menarik diri untuk menatap Luhan, "Bagaimana kalau hari sabtu ini kita makan malam diluar? Kebetulan rekan kerjaku mengajak kita makan malam bersama."

Luhan sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Sehun dan Ziyu. Tapi karena ia tidak mau mengecewakan Cheondong dan untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya, ia akhirnya menyetujui rencana Cheondong.

Cheondong tersenyum senang dan memeluk Luhan lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Terdengar sama namun rasanya berbeda ketika Cheondong yang mengatakannya.

Saat mendengar kata cinta dari Cheondong Luhan tidak merasakan rasa hangat dan menggelitik disekujur tubuhnya yang membuatnya ingin melemparkan tubuhnya kepelukan Cheondong seperti yang ia rasakan jika Sehun yang mengatakannya.

Sebaliknya, yang ia rasakan adalah rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar hingga ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab, "Ya aku juga."

.

.

.

Hari Jumat adalah hari dimana Luhan,Sehun dan Ziyu pergi ke taman hiburan yang dibicarakan Ziyu sejak pertama ia melihat iklannya di tv. Ziyu berlari dengan riang diikuti dengan _baby sitter _yang Sehun sewakan untuk menjaganyanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyewa _baby sitter_," gerutu Luhan, "Aku bisa menjaga Ziyu. Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya menuju bangku taman, "Bukannya aku ragu. Tapi aku juga butuh waktu berdua bersamamu."

Luhan mendecak walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa senang mendengarnya, "Apa jangan-jangan kau menyewa wanita itu karena ia cantik?"

Sehun menganga,terkejut berlebihan, "Astaga Luhan! Jangan katakan kau cemburu kepada gadis berumur 18 tahun?!"

"Dia berumur 18 tahun?!" tanya Luhan, "Sehun kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Sehun meringis,terkekeh jahil, "Melihatmu cemburu seperti ini membuatku ingin menyewa dia terus."

Luhan memandang tajam Sehun dan mencubit pinggangnya, "Coba saja kalau berani."

"_Arraseo_," ucap Sehun sambil mencium Luhan, "Aku tidak akan menyewa dia lagi kalau itu mengganggumu."

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"Besok aku tidak bisa menemuimu di Hotel," ucap Luhan sambil mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Sehun, "Aku ada rapat untuk merencanakan pembukaan cabang di Incheon."

"Ah, Kalau memang tentang pekerjaan aku mengerti," jawab Sehun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Luhan, "tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan, "Sehun!Jangan membuatku menyesal karena tidak bisa menemanimu!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak apa, aku bisa mengajakmu di lain hari."

"Oh iya omong-omong, sampai berapa lama kau di Korea?"

"2 minggu lagi mungkin."

"2 Minggu?!" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun tak percaya, "Kenapa sesingkat itu?! Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama? Ziyu menyukai Korea! Ia bilang ia ingin sekolah disini-"

"Aku pulang untuk membereskan barang-barangku dan menjemput ibu."

"Aku berencana untuk kembali pindah ke Korea. Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum lebar yang ingin muncul ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku sadar, aku tidak bisa lama-lama berpisah denganmu," ucap Sehun, "Bahkan mengetahui aku tidak bisa bertemu seharian denganmu besok membuatku sedih."

"Sehun-ah, Mianhae. Setelah rapat berakhir aku bersumpah akan langsung menemuimu dan Ziyu di hotel."

"Janji?"

Luhan mencium pipi Sehun, "Ya! Aku berjanji."

Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan, "Aku mempercayaimu Lu."

Luhan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sehun. dan ia tersadar ia hanya butuh Sehun untuk mengisi kekosongan dihidupnya seperti jari Sehun yang mengisi kekosongan diantara jari-jarinya.

* * *

"Kenapa investor itu lama sekali?" gerutu Luhan sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Cheondong yang duduk disebelah Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Ia akan datang sebentar lagi, sabarlah."

Luhan menggumam. Ia sebenarnya kesal karena investor yang akan makan malam dengannya dan Cheondong sudah terlambat selama 20 menit. Jika Investornya tidak datang juga ,Luhan tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mampir ke hotel Sehun.

"Tamu anda sudah datang tuan," ucap seorang pelayan sambil menahan pintu menuju ruang tempat makan malam untuk tetap terbuka.

Cheondong dan Luhan berdiri untuk menyambut investor yang (akhirnya) datang. Saat tamu itu masuk, Luhan membeku. Ia mengenal investor saham perusahaan Cheondong ini dengan baik. Anak kecil yang digandengnya, Kaki jenjangnya, tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap dan kaku, wajahnya yang mengisyaratkan kebingungan ketika ia menatap Luhan.

"Tuan Wu, Selamat datang," sapa Cheondong. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia masih menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya.

Cheondong tahu Sehun sedang menatap Luhan, dan mengira Sehun menatapnya karena tidak mengenal Luhan, "Ah kenalkan ia Luhan, kekasihku. Luhan ini tuan Wu Shixun."

Telapak tangan dan kaki Luhan terasa dingin,jantungya berdegup dengan cepat.

"Oh," ucap Sehun pelan, "Luhan-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu."

Suara Sehun, ekspresi kekecewaannya yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari Luhan, membuat Luhan merinding, lututnya terasa lemas.

Ziyu yang digenggam Sehun merengek mengatakan jika tangannya yang digenggam Sehun terasa sakit.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama kalian. Anakku sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman berada disini."

Cheondong terdiam heran, "Ah iya tidak apa Tuan Wu. Aku bisa membatalkan pesanannya."

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sehun dingin, "Kalian berdua tetaplah disini. Aku akan membayar makan malam kalian,itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah terlambat dan membatalkan makan malam ini."

Tatapan Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Luhan. Ekspresinya datar, terlalu datar membuat Luhan menciut takut. Luhan pernah melihat ekspresi itu sebelumnya. Ketika Sekolah dulu, ketika pertama kali Luhan melihatnya. Ekspresi yang menggambarkan kebencian,kekecewaan,rasa sakit karena perlakuan ayahnya. Dan sekarang Ekspresi itu harus kembali lagi. Dan Luhanlah penyebabnya.

Ketika Luhan sadar Sehun sudah keluar dari ruangan itu,dengan refleks Luhan mengejarnya. Mengabaikan Cheondong yang memanggil dirinya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan sambil mengejar Sehun yang berjalan cepat.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan lagi kali ini lebih keras.

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan Sehun dengan cepat menghempaskannya.

Sehun menatapnya tajam,nafasnya tersengal dan Ziyu masih merengek karena genggaman keras appanya membuat tangannya terasa sakit.

"Lepaskan tangan Ziyu, ia kesakitan," ucap Luhan lemah.

"Apa dia benar-benar kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab dan tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Jawab Lu! Apa ia kekasihmu?!" teriak Sehun membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"I-iya," jawab Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun mendengus, "Kau membohongiku."

"Kau membohongiku Luhan."

Air mata luhan menetes, "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf?" ucap Sehun sambil berdecih, "Setelah membohongiku, menipuku, dan mengkhianatiku sekarang kau meminta maaf?!"

Kata-kata Sehun yang tajam terasa menyayat hatinya, "Sehun-"

"Aku mempercayaimu," ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan, "Semua janji yang kau buat untukku. Aku dengan bodohnya mempercayai itu dengan mudah. Mempercayai bahwa kau selama ini masih mencintaiku."

Luhan terisak,mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Apa menurutmu hubungan ini hanya permainan Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan suara gemetar, "Apa menurutmu cintaku hanya sebuah mainan?"

"Sehun-ah please dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi Luhan, mendengar kau berbicara membuatku ingin mempercayaimu lagi. Dan aku benci masih bisa merasakan hal ini walaupun kau sudah menyakiti perasaanku."

Sehun menggendong Ziyu dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan. Ziyu berbalik memperhatikan Luhan, bibirnya menekuk dan gemetar. Mata bulatnya menggambarkan kekecawaan yang menusuk Luhan lebih dalam lagi.

Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Cheondong berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Nafasnya tersengal, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan langkah kasar ia mendekati Luhan dan menarik Luhan pergi dari restoran itu.

Suasana begitu canggung,begitu intens dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen yang mereka bagi. Cheondong hanya diam walaupun Luhan tahu Cheondong sangat marah, terlihat dari pegangan eratnya disetir mobil. Luhan memilih untuk diam karena apapun yang akan ia katakan akan menambah suasana semakin tegang. Cheondong memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan menarik Luhan menuju apartemen mereka. Luhan meringis, meminta Cheondong melepaskan genggamannya disepanjang perjalanan tapi Cheondong mengabaikannya. Saat sudah sampai di apartemen mereka, Cheondong langsung membawa Luhan ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh Luhan keatas kasur.

"Cheo-Cheondong." Cheondong menindih Luhan,membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan horor. Dalam sekejap bibir Cheondong sudah menciumnya kasar. Luhan mendorong tubuh Cheondong namun dengan cekatan Cheondong mengunci tangan Luhan disisi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau melawan?" geram Cheondong, "Apa kau juga melawan seperti ini ketika Shixun menciummu?"

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Mata Luhan yang sudah basah memandang Cheondong dengan takut, "Ia Sehun."

Cheondong menegang. Ia tahu Sehun. Cinta pertama Luhan sekaligus ancaman utama bagi dirinya.

Cheondong kembali mencium bibir dan Leher Luhan. Menggigit dan menghisap leher Luhan hingga Luhan melenguh.

"He-hentikan."

Cheondong tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dan sekarang melepas jas Luhan bahkan merobek kemeja Luhan.

"Cheondong, Please hentikkan."

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti?!" sentak Cheondong akhirnya, "Apa perbedaan antara aku dan Sehun?!"

"Cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya! Kalau ia mencintaimu, ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku yang selama ini menemanimu! Aku yang selama ini menyembuhkanmu dari luka yang ia tinggalkan!"

"Ia tidak pernah melukaiku!" teriak Luhan akhirnya,sudah lelah mendengar semua orang menyalahkan Sehun, "Ia mencintaiku! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya! Jadi jangan-"

Perkataan Luhan terhenti saat Cheondong kembali mencium bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya kasar. Tangan Cheondong meraba-raba kejantanan Luhan dan Luhan berteriak agar Cheondong berhenti.

Ia pernah melakukan seks dengan Cheondong sebelumnya tapi ia tidak pernah ingin melakukannya seperti ini. Dengan terpaksa, dengan amarah yang masih meletup-letup didada mereka.

Luhan menangis keras. Menghentikkan Cheondong yang sedang mencium dada Sehun.

"Oh tidak," ucap Cheondong panik, "Luhan jangan menangis. Luhan."

Cheondong memeluk tubuh Luhan yang gemetar dengan erat. Mengelus-elus kepala Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Maafkan aku. Rasa cemburu membuatku hampir menyakitimu. Hal yang tidak pernah ingin kulakukan adalah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

Cheondong terus menjelaskan, "Hanya saja. Mengetahui kau menemukan Sehun,Cinta pertamamu, membuatku takut akan kehilanganmu. Aku takut kau pergi Luhan."

"Jangan pergi,_please?_ Kau segalanya untukku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik untukmu. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Luhan terdiam beberapa lama. Rasa takut terdengar dari suara Cheondong yang gemetar.

Walaupun Luhan tidak menjawab,tapi malam itu ia membiarkan Cheondong bercinta dengannya, kali ini dengan lebih lembut dan hati-hati.

Selama ini Cheondong sudah begitu baik kepadanya. Luhan harusnya bersyukur Cheondong masih bertahan dengannya walaupun Luhan tidak pernah membalas Cinta Cheondong. Setidaknya malam ini, Luhan ingin menunjukkan kepada Cheondong bahwa ia juga peduli. Bersama dengan Cheondong adalah cara Luhan untuk membalas semua yang sudah Cheondong berikan padanya.

* * *

Luhan berdiri di pintu hotel yang ia sering lewati sebelumnya. Ia mempunyai kunci cadangan menuju kamar hotel Sehun tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya. Setelah menghela nafas, Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar hotel Sehun. Alih-alih Sehun yang membuka pintu, Asisten Sehunlah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Luhan masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Sehun sedang duduk disofa,menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"He-hey," sapa Luhan kikuk.

Sehun mendongak dan hati Luhan terenyuh ketika melihat mata Sehun yang begitu sembab menatapnya.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan sambil duduk didepan Sehun, "Maafkan aku."

Sehun tersenyum sedikit, "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang sembab,hidungnya memerah akibat ia menangis. Dan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Tuan, barang-barang anda sudah berada dalam mobil. Kita siap untuk berangkat," ucap Asisten Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Aku harus pulang," jawab Sehun pelan. Sehun berdiri dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Sehun melangkah pergi dan dengan spontan Luhan menarik lengan kemeja Sehun, "Jangan pergi Sehun."

Dengan perlahan tangan Sehun yang bebas memegang tangan Luhan dan melepaskan tangan Luhan dari kemejanya, "Aku harus pulang Luhan."

Luhan hanya diam, menatap sosok Sehun yang berlutut didepan pintu menuju kamar tidur dan membuka tangannya menunggu Ziyu berjalan menuju gendongannya. Saat Ziyu keluar, keadaan Ziyu tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Sehun. Ia menangis terisak sambil memeluk boneka rusa yang Luhan belikan untuknya erat-erat. Ziyu langsung memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun yang lebar. Tangan Sehun mengelus-elus kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri mematung disana.

Ada apa?

Apa sebegitu parahnya ia menyakiti perasaan Sehun?

Apa Sehun pergi dan tidak akan kembali?

Mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu membuat Luhan terkulai lemah dan menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sampai seorang karyawan hotel masuk dan memintanya untuk keluar dari kamar hotel kosong yang tadinya menjadi tempat yang gemar ia kunjungi untuk menemui cinta pertamanya.

Setelah dari hotel Luhan sebenarnya bingung kemana ia harus pergi. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen,sendirian disana membuatnya kembali mengingat betapa ia menginginkan keberadaan Sehun. Menuju butik, ia pasti mendapat omelan dari Baekhyun dan ia sedang tidak ingin ribut sekarang. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Qian, sepupunya. Saat ia sudah sampai ke rumah Qian ia langsung memencet bel rumah Qian hingga Qian membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Noona," panggil Luhan.

"Luhan."

"Ia pergi lagi," ucap Luhan mulai menangis, "Sehun meninggalkan aku lagi."

Qian memeluk sepupunya dan Luhan menangis dengan keras,menumpahkan rasa sedihnya dipelukkan sepupunya itu.

Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada Qian dan Qian terkejut karena ia baru sadar Wu Shixun,Sepupu suaminya Kris, adalah Sehun yang selama ini dicari Luhan.

"Luhan, Jadi Wu Shixun sepupu Kris dari kanada itu adalah Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Dan ia juga rekan bisnis dari Cheondong."

"Luhan," ucap Qian sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam bahu Luhan, "Kalau begitu alasan Sehun pergi bukan karena ia membencimu."

"Lalu apa? Setelah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Cheondong ia pergi. Aku sudah tahu, ia pasti akan pergi. Ini semua salahku."

Qian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sehun pulang ke Kanada."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau begitu yakin noona?"

"Karena Kris juga pergi ke Kanada bersama Sehun," jawab Qian, "Untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman ibu Sehun."

Luhan terkesiap, menatap Qian tidak percaya.

Qian mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, Ibu Sehun meninggal."

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan tapi ia segera pulang, mengepak barang-barangnya ke koper. Cheondong sudah pulang dari kantor dan menatap Luhan kebingungan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan berbalik menatap Cheondong, "Aku mau pergi ke Kanada menemui Sehun."

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut Cheondong menegang, dengan spontan ia mencengkeram tangan Luhan. Takut Luhan pergi dari dirinya dan memilih Sehun.

"Cheondong," panggil Luhan, "Aku kesana untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman ibu Sehun. Aku mengenal ibu Sehun, jadi aku harus hadir untuk menghormatinya."

Luhan mengelus tangan Cheondong yang menggenggamnya erat, "Aku akan kembali."

Cheondong perlahan melepas tangannya dan Luhan berterima kasih karena Cheondong membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku akan kembali setelah semuanya selesai. Tanpa kau sadari aku sudah ada berada disini secepatnya."

Cheondong mengangguk dan memeluk Luhan, "Hati-hati Luhan."

"Ya,thanks."

Cheondong melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Luhan berusaha memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin walaupun sebenarnya tubuhnya terasa tegang, dan rasanya ia ingin mengelak dari ciuman Cheondong.

.

.

.

Luhan pergi ke Kanada bersama orang tua Kris. Mereka tiba di Kanada pagi hari dan langsung menuju hotel dan berganti pakaian untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman.

Di upacara pemakaman ia melihat Sehun berdiri disamping seorang Pria dan Ziyu berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Luhan bisa melihat betapa hancur perasaan Sehun saat ini. Ia hanya diam, menatap peti mati ibunya dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan tahu betapa berharga sosok ibu untuk Sehun. Setelah peti mati ibu Sehun dikuburkan, anggota keluarga yang datang menghampiri Sehun untuk mengucapkan duka cita. Luhan berusaha mendekati Sehun tapi sudah terlambat karena Sehun sudah naik ke mobil Limonya bersama ayah mertuanya dan Ziyu.

"Luhan?"

"Oh? Kris?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menghadiri pemakaman ibu Sehun tentu saja," jawab Luhan, "Shixun. Maksudku Shixun."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenalnya dari dulu," jawab Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Hey Kenapa kalian masih disini?" omel ibu Kris, "Kita harus segera menuju rumah pamanmu Kevin. Ada acara penghormatan disana."

"Kau kesini bersama orang tuaku?" tanya Kris sambil mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku masih bingung kenapa kau mengenal Shixun. Kita akan membicarakan ini lebih jauh nanti."

Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah dan masuk kedalam mobil orang tua Kris.

Di rumah Kevin,ayah mertua Sehun. Sudah banyak rekan dan anggota keluarga memenuhi lantai dasar rumah megah tersebut. Luhan mencari-cari sosok Sehun dimana-mana namun pemuda itu tidak terlihat. Saat sedang mencari Sehun, Luhan melihat sebuah foto perempuan cantik yang terpajang didinding. Dan Luhan menyadari bahwa ia Rachel, istri Sehun.

Seorang pelayan melewati Luhan dan Luhan langsung mencegatnya, "_Ex-excuse me,"_ ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Apa kau tahu dimana tuan Shixun?" tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris.

"Oh, tuan muda sedang berada dikamar mendiang nyonya Oh dilantai dua."

"Bisakah kau menunjukannya padaku?" tanya Luhan, "Ah aku kerabat Tuan Shixun dari Korea."

Pelayan itu langsung membawa Luhan menuju lantai atas menuju sebuah pintu kayu mahogani besar berwarna putih, "Ini kamarnya. Dan tuan muda ada didalam."

_"Thank you."_ ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menghela nafas, Luhan mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan samar-samar ia mendengar Sehun mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

Luhan perlahan membuka pintu dan mendapati Sehun duduk dikasur membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan jalan perlahan dan duduk disamping Sehun, "Hey,"

Sehun menoleh matanya masih terlihat sembab, "Luhan,"

"Aku turut berduka cita."

Sehun mengangguk dan tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah datang, aku melihatmu di pemakaman."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, dan mereka terdiam lama.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba, "Maaf karena aku sudah membentakmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata sekasar itu kepadamu."

Entah kenapa hati Luhan berdenyut sakit. Cara Sehun berbicara kepadanya seakan mereka orang asing yang baru bertemu, yang tidak mempunyai hubungan spesial sebelumnya.

"Harusnya aku mengerti jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih selama 6 tahun ini. Aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun,tidak mungkin kau menungguku yang tidak pasti kapan akan kembali. Aku baru mengerti sekarang."

_Bodoh, Sampai kapanpun,sebenarnya, aku akan menunggumu karena aku yakin kau akan kembali._

Bukannya mengatakan hal itu, Luhan memilih untuk diam.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lembut. Luhan menatap wajah pucat Sehun, "Maafkan aku."

Luhan hendak menjawab namun Sehun tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Se-sehun, Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lemah sambil berusaha bangun, "Aku hanya perlu meminum obat."

Sehun ambruk ke lantai dan pingsan. Luhan yang panik langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun menuju kasur dan dengan susah payah merebahkannya. Luhan keluar kamar dan meminta tolong pada seorang pelayang untuk menelepon dokter.

Tuan Kevin yang mengetahui terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun meminta dokter pribadi mereka,yang kebetulan datang keacara penghormatan tersebut, untuk segera memeriksa Sehun.

Tuan Kevin,Luhan dan Kris menunggu didalam kamar saat sang dokter memeriksa Sehun dengan stetoskop yang ia punya. Luhan duduk dipinggir kasur, menatap Sehun dengan khawatir.

Sang dokter keluar dari kamar bersama tuan Kevin setelah selesai memeriksa Sehun.

Tuan Kevin kembali masuk kekamar dan menghampiri Luhan dan Kris.

"Ia baik-baik saja," ucap tuan Kevin dengan bahasa cina, "Ia tidak makan selama dua-tiga hari, itu yang menyebabkan perutnya sakit. Ia juga kurang tidur, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia agar ia bisa beristirahat."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan hendak keluar bersama yang lainnya ketika suara lemah Sehun memanggil namanya.

"Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dan melihat Sehun menatapnya, "Tinggalah disini."

Luhan menurut dan kembali duduk disisi tubuh Sehun. Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Luhan sedang memijat-mijat kaki Sehun ketika tiba-tiba Sehun melenguh kecil disela-sela tidurnya.

Dahinya mengkerut dan ia terus melenguh dan mengigau.

"Appa-" ucap Sehun, "Hentikan."

Sehun menggeliat dengan gelisah tangannya terkadang bergerak spontan seperti ingin menahan sesuatu.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan sambil mengusap-usap dada Sehun, "Tenang."

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Luhan.

"Eomma," ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata, "Appa menyakiti Eomma lagi Luhan. Appa memukuli Eomma diluar aku harus membantunya."

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan iba. Ia pasti masih terbawa oleh mimpi buruknya.

"Sehun." Luhan memutuskan untuk naik kekasur dan tidur disamping Sehun, "Tenang. Eomma-mu sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi."

"Appa akan menyakitiku lagi. Ia akan memukuliku lagi," ucap Sehun sambil gemetar takut.

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, mengusap-usap kepala Sehun yang tenggelam didadanya.

"Ada aku disini Sehun-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu."

Menyakitkan melihat Sehun terlihat begitu rapuh,menangis didekapannya. Tapi Luhan menahan tangisannya dan mencoba untuk terlihat kuat untuk Sehun. Luhan terus menenangkan Sehun hingga Sehun tertidur dan tanpa terasa ia juga ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan bangun keesokan paginya, ia tidak lagi memeluk Sehun. Sebaliknya, tangan Sehun sudah berada dibawah kepalanya, Luhan tidur didekapan Sehun. Sehun sudah bangun lebih dulu dari dirinya,dan sekarang sedang menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Hey," sapa Luhan, "Kau sudah baikkan?"

Sehun mengangguk, tatapannya tidak pernah meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Besok, bersama Kris dan orang tuanya."

Sehun menangguk mengerti, "Ayo kita kebawah. Kau harus sarapan."

Luhan merengut, "Kau yang membutuhkan sarapan bukan Aku!"

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu menarik Luhan untuk bangun dan mereka turun kebawah bersama-sama.

Dibawah sudah ada orang tua Kris, Ayah mertua Sehun, Kris dan Ziyu. Ziyu yang sadar akan keberadaan Luhan langsung berlari dengan antusias kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. Luhan menggendong Ziyu dan mendekap Ziyu tidak kalah erat.

"Melihat keakraban kau dengan Ziyu sepertinya aku tidak perlu penjelasan lagi," goda Kris.

"Kau mengenal Shixun?" tanya ayah Kris.

"Tentu saja mereka saling kenal. Mana mungkin mereka tidur bersama jika mereka tidak saling mengenal," timpal ibu Kris.

Luhan menunduk malu dan baru menyadari jas hitamnya sudah terganti dengan celana tidur berawarna abu-abu dan kaos putih yang terlalu besar untuknya.

Ia yakin baju itu milik Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum saat Luhan menatapnya,seakan mengerti apa yang ingin Luhan tanyakan padanya.

"Luhan adalah teman semasa sekolahku. Kami bertemu di Korea ketika aku kesana bersama Ziyu," jelas Sehun sambil duduk disalah satu bangku dan mengajak Luhan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Kevin,ayah mertua Sehun, tersenyum.

"Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu," sapanya dengan bahasa cina.

"Ah ya senang bertemu denganmu tuan." Jawab Luhan.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan Luhan?" tanya ibu Kris.

"Kami sangat dekat," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Oh Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Begitu dekat sampai Sehun tidak malu menggantikan pakaian Luhan tadi malam."

Luhan tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang ia minum.

"Berhenti menggodanya. Biarkan ia makan dengan tenang," Ucap Kevin memperingati sepupu perempuannya.

Sepanjang waktu sarapan Luhan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terus memperhatikan roti panggang dihadapannya seolah roti itu hal paling menarik yang pernah ia lihat.

Setelah sarapan seluruh keluarga Wu meminta Sehun untuk istirahat total walaupun Sehun menolaknya. Ibu Kris menyiku pinggang Luhan, menyuruhnya untuk ikut membujuk Sehun. Dan seperti yang Ibu Kris duga, Sehun langsung menuruti perkataan Luhan.

Sementara Sehun beristirahat, Luhan bermain dengan Ziyu dikamarnya. Ziyu dengan antusias mengajak Luhan 'tur keliling' didalam kamarnya.

"Oh! Ziyu ingat!" teriaknya sambil turun dari kasur,berlari menuju kotak mainannya.

"Appa! Ini foto Eomma dan Ziyu. Kata Eomma kalau aku bertemu denganmu aku harus memberikan ini padamu!"

Luhan menerima foto polaroid kecil itu, disana terlihat Ziyu sedang berpose dengan eommanya yang begitu cantik. Rachel, Eomma Ziyu, tersenyum manis, mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf v. Di belakang foto itu tertulis kalimat yang ditulis dengan huruf hangul yang rapi.

**"Pangeran Luhan!**

**Terima kasih karena sudah mengirimkan ksatria Sehun untuk menjagaku!**

**Sekarang saatnya ksatria Sehun kembali padamu (walaupun ia akan kembali membawa bonus seekor rusa kecil)!**

**Dan berbahagialah bersama selamanya! ^_^"**

Luhan tersenyum, walaupun pesan itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan tapi Luhan bisa mengerti pesan itu dengan baik.

.

.

.

Malamnya,Setelah menemani Ziyu hingga ia tidur. Luhan pergi ke kamar Sehun untuk mengecek kondisinya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, Sehun sedang bersandar dipapan tempat tidurnya.

"Hai," sapa Luhan. Sehun melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya," jawab Sehun, "_Thanks."_

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kamarku ya," pamit Luhan, "Selamat malam Sehun."

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau," Sehun terlihat ragu, "Maukah kau, tidur denganku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Hubungan mereka membaik, tapi tidak sampai dimana mereka bisa tidur bersama tanpa merasa canggung.

"Oh,Uhmm Baiklah."

Luhan perlahan naik kekasur Sehun dan berbaring dengan kaku disisi Sehun.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Kau jauh-jauh datang kesini. Selain menghadiri pemakaman ibuku" Sehun diam sebentar sambil memandang langit-langit, "Apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu dengan memainkan jari-jarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya," jawabnya, "Tentang permasalahan minggu lalu saat kita bertemu di restoran."

"Mhm," gumam Sehun, "Aku mendengarkan."

Luhan meneguk salivanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku meminta maaf karena aku telah berbohong padamu. Tapi ketika aku bilang aku menunggumu aku tidak bohong. Ia datang ketika aku sedang menunggumu dengan putus asa. Seharusnya ketika kita bertemu aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, tapi aku begitu egois, ketika melihatmu untuk pertama kali aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu lagi tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Dan resikonya,aku melukaimu pada akhirnya. Maafkan aku."

"Apa ia mencintaimu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Iya." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Apa ia menjagamu dengan baik?"

Luhan semakin gugup namun tetap menjawab, "Iya."

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku kalau semua itu benar? Kalau ia menjagamu dengan baik?"

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Luhan."

"Y-ya, itu benar."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak marah," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Kalau dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik,aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi. Sampaikan kata maafku kepada Cheondong. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan, "dan terima kasih karena kau sudah menemaniku dan Ziyu di Korea. "

Luhan hanya diam,menatap mata Sehun. Ia ingin sekali menghapus senyum itu dari bibir Sehun. Senyum itu tidak membuatnya senang, malah ia merasa cemas dan bersalah. Senyum itu membuat hatinya begitu sakit.

"Tidurlah,besok kau harus pulang ke Korea dengan bugar."

Sehun berbalik memunggungi Luhan, "Selamat malam Lu."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya,menatap punggung lebar itu. Oh betapa ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung lebar itu.

Tapi ia sudah berjanji kepada Cheondong kalau ia akan kembali.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan bangun keesokan paginya, Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi disisinya. Luhan tertidur sendiri dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya (walaupun ia tidak ingat menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya tadi malam). Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia keluar kamar Sehun dan menuju lantai bawah. Disana keluarga Kris, tuan Kevin dan Ziyu sedang sarapan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Luhan malu-malu, "Maaf karena bangun terlambat."

Tuan Kevin tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf mendahuluimu untuk sarapan, Sehun tidak mengijinkan kami untuk membangunkanmu. Ia bilang kau masih lelah."

"Ah ya tidak apa-apa!" Luhan diam sebentar dan menyadari tidak ada Sehun disana, "Lalu dimana Sehun?"

"Dia berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali," jawab Kevin, "Jangan berdiri terus. Ayo duduk."

Luhan menurut dan duduk disebelah Ziyu yang langsung memberikannya ciuman selamat pagi di pipi.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan kondisinya?"

"Ia bilang ia sudah baikkan," jawab Kris, "Walaupun kami tahu itu bohong. Ck anak itu memang keras kepala."

Luhan mengangguk lemah, lalu memakan roti yang disediakan pelayan untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan sambil memakan roti yang terasa hambar walaupun sudah diolesi selai strawberry.

"Mungkin saja ia berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menghindari Luhan," ucap ibu Kris membuat Luhan mendongak.

Ibu Kris tersenyum jahil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setelah mencium Luhan ketika ia masih tertidur, bagaimana bisa ia masih punya nyali untuk bertatap muka dengan Luhan?"

* * *

Luhan berdiri dikamar Sehun yang kosong, menatapnya sebelum ia berangkat menuju bandara bersama Kris dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menghela nafas dan menempelkan notes yang ia tulis di bantal Sehun.

Setelah memastikan notes itu tertempel di bantal Sehun, ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Ia harap Sehun membaca notes singkat yang ditulis oleh dirinya.

**_"Ia memang mencintaiku dan menjagaku. Tapi ia tidak bisa melengkapi hidupku seperti dirimu,Sehun."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Setelah sampai di Korea, Cheondong menjemputnya di bandara. Perjalanan menuju apartemen begitu hening, Luhan hanya melamun menatap jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Cheondong setelah mereka sampai di apartemen.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak terima kasih. Aku lelah, aku hanya ingin tidur."

Luhan pergi kekamar dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan kasur.

Sunyi terasa dikamar itu, Luhan hanya sendirian disana berbaring dikasurnya sambil menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya.

Lama kelamaan,akhirnya tangisan yang ia tahan meledak begitu saja. Menghancurkan hati Luhan hingga berkeping-keping.

Cheondong yang berada diluar berusaha mengiris wortel dengan benar walaupun tangannya gemetar karena mendengar suara tangis pilu Luhan dari dalam kamar.

* * *

"Hai tampan,Apa kau mau minum kopi bersamaku?"

Luhan mengerang kesal mendengar kalimat itu, "Baek hentikan."

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata itu dari Jackson,pelanggan setia butik kita?"

Luhan berhenti menyortir baju yang tergantung dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Yeah sudah terbiasa sampai aku muak mendengarnya. Aku sudah menolaknya tapi Jackson tetap saja tidak menyerah!"

"Kalau begitu,coba saja menerima ajakannya. Siapa tahu kau cocok dengannya."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Baekhyun Jackson masih SMA. Apa kau mau aku dipenjara karena mengencani anak dibawah umur?!"

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Lalu sampai kapan kau akan menjadi single terus?"

"Aku baru sebulan menyendiri Baekhyun. Jangan berlebihan." Luhan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Memilih-milih baju yang terpajang di display.

"Kenapa kau putus dengan Cheondong?"

Luhan akhirnya memperhatikan Baekhyun, "Fine Baek." Luhan menghela nafas berat, ia lelah jika kembali menghindari pertanyaan itu dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Cheondong yang mengusulkan kami untuk berpisah. Ia bilang, ia tidak ingin melihatku memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini. Ia tidak ingin berpisah denganku tapi ia lebih tidak ingin melihatku menderita. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Baekhyun terkesiap, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub sambil bertepuk tangan.

Luhan menjawab dengan sarkastik, "Ugh, thanks Baek."

"Lalu kau menerima begitu saja keputusan Cheondong."

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya karena kupikir aku juga tidak bisa terus mempertahankan Cheondong , aku akan melukainya Baek. Aku tidak mau melukai seseorang yang peduli padaku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya ketika salah satu pegawai dari mereka datang, "Permisi bos, ada seorang pelanggan yang mencari anda."

"Untuk apa?"

"Di-dia meminta agar ditemani mencari pakaian oleh anda tuan."

Baekhyun merengut, "Kenapa harus kami?! Disini banyak pegawai. Kau juga bisa menemanimnya mencari pakaian."

"Ta-tapi ia memaksa untuk bertemu dengan anda."

Baekhyun mengerang kesal, "Kau saja yang menemuinya Luhan. Aku sebal dengan pelanggan yang manja seperti itu. Ia pikir ia siapa? Ratu ?"

Luhan tertawa, "Pelanggan adalah raja Baekhyun ingat itu."

"Kau saja yang menemuinya!" ucap Luhan masih sibuk menyortir pakaian, "Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesalinya kalau kau menemui pelanggan itu sekarang."

Baekhyun kembali mengerang, namun akhirnya menyerah dan menemui pelanggan itu dengan langkah kesal.

Tidak berapa lama, Baekhyun kembali menemui Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan pegawai kasir mereka.

"Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun riang sambil menopang dagu dimeja.

"Apa?Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia seperti itu hah?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Kau tahu siapa yang datang?" tanya Baekhyun, "Lelaki idamanku, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menerawang sambil tersenyum, "Ia begitu gagah dan tampan."

Luhan tertawa melihat temannya itu.

"Thanks Luhan!" ucap Baekhyun, "Aku tahu kau yang menyuruhnya kesini karena ia yang mengatakannya padaku sebelum ia mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama!" Cerocos Baekhyun tanpa henti.

Luhan ikut tersenyum senang melihat temannya senang. Walaupun Baekhyun bertingkah seperti orang gila sepanjang hari tapi Luhan tetap merasa senang untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah butiknya tutup, Luhan pulang keapartemennya yang baru. Luhan berjalan menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari butik. Angin malam musim dingin membuat Luhan menggigil kedinginan walaupun ia sudah memakai jaket tebal.

Luhan sampai diapartemennya setelah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Ia merasa lega setelah masuk ke apartemennya yang hangat dan nyaman. Walaupun apartemennya lebih kecil dari apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Cheondong tapi ia merasa lebih nyaman tinggal disana.

Ia menggantungkan jaketnya lalu mengganti bajunya dengan sweater cream favoritnya. Luhan lalu membuat cokelat panas dan duduk disofanya dengan nyaman sambil menonton tv.

Kartun Frozen yang terputar disebuah stasiun televisi membuat Luhan mengingat hari dimana ia,Sehun dan Ziyu menonton Frozen bersama-sama di hotel. Luhan ingat ia menyetel Frozen mengatakan Ziyu yang menontonnya walaupun sebenarnya ialah yang ingin menontonnya.

Mengingat Ziyu, ia ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Ziyu dan Sehun sekarang. Ia bertanya sesekali kepada Kris dan kris hanya menjawab kalau mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Hanya jawaban sesingkat itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa rindu yang Luhan rasakan.

Tiba-tiba apartemennya yang nyaman dan hangat itu terasa kosong dan hampa. Luhan mendesah pelan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menonton televisi dan tidur.

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelum natal, Orang tuan Luhan mengunjunginya di Korea. Luhan begitu senang karena orang tuanya datang, setidaknya ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi di apartemennya.

Ketika malam natal tiba, Ia dan kedua orang tuanya mengunjungi rumah Qian. Qian mengadakan pesta natal dirumahnya. Yang datang hanyalah keluarga dekat Qian dan Kris. Luhan datang dengan harapan ia bisa menghibur dirinya dimalam natal (dan juga sedikit harapan bertemu Sehun disana).

"Selamat natal noona!" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Qian.

"Selamat natalu juga Luhan! Mana bibi dan paman?"

"Mereka sedang menyapa Kris," jawab Luhan, "Oh astaga perutmu sudah mulai membesar."

Qian tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah? Didalam sini ada keponakanmu Luhan."

Luhan tertawa sambil mengelus perut Qian.

"Oh iya! Apakah-"

"Apa?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan jika ia merasa ragu, "Apakah uh dia, dia datang?"

Qian tahu siapa yang dimaksud Luhan. Dengan menyesal ia menggeleng, "Ia belum terlihat sampai sekarang. Tidak ada kabar ia kemari atau tidak."

"Oh," gumam Luhan berusaha tersenyum.

"Hei! Disana ada kue kesukaanmu!" ucap Qian sambil menunjuk sebuah meja, "Ayo coba."

Luhan memberikan senyum kepada Qian sebelum akhirnya menuju meja yang Qian tunjuk.

Ia memakan kue itu dengan lemas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru ruangan. Setelah pesta yang diadakan Qian beberapa bulan lalu, entah kenapa ia jadi lebih waspada (siapa tahu hal yang sama terjadi lagi padanya).

Luhan menurunkan bahunya lemas, ia tidak melihat seorangpun dengan profil yang sama seperti Sehun.

Ketika ia ingin mengambil kue terakhir dimeja, seseorang lebih dulu mengambilnya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap meja dihadapnnya yang kosong tanpa sepotong kuepun disana.

_Tidak sopan._

Tidak berapa lama,Tangan yang tadi mengambil kue Luhan menaruh dua jenis makanan yang membuat Luhan terkesiap.

Ia langsung mendongak, menatap pemilik tangan itu.

"Apa kau mau roti Luhan?"

_Aku tidak ingin roti. Aku ingin dirimu._

Jawaban yang tidak sadar Luhan katakan dengan lantang itu membuat pemilik tangan itu tersenyum jahil.

"Oh aku mau saja menjadi milikmu dan melengkapi hidupmu, Luhan," ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik Luhan keluar menuju balkon, "Hanya saja apakah kau mau menerimaku? Aku seorang duda, dengan satu anak laki-laki. Aku juga terkenal sebagai anggota mafia saat SMA. Apakah kau mau menerimaku?"

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Luhan pelan, "Apa kau mau menerima pembohong sepertiku?"

Seperti dejavu, Luhan berdiri dibalkon yang sama dan berhadapan dengan orang yang sama,Cinta pertamanya yang selama ini ia cari.

Sehun mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, "Apakah gelang ini cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya dan segera memeluk Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun."

"Aku tahu," ucap Sehun, "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Ternyata sulit mengurus kepindahanku ke negara ini."

Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun, "Kau pindah ke Korea?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias, "Ya! Aku baru selesai menata rumah baruku kemarin. Oh rasanya begitu melelahkan."

"A-apa kau tahu kalau aku-"

"Putus dengan Cheondong? Ya aku tahu. Ia menghubungiku."

Mendengar berita ini Luhan membelalak kaget, "Ia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Lalu?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, "Lalu aku memarahinya karena ia tidak becus menjadi seorang kekasih."

"Sehun-"

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi panik Luhan, "Bohong. Aku mengatakan padanya terima kasih karena sudah menjagamu ketika aku tidak ada. Dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Jadi kau kesini untuk-"

"Untuk menepati janjiku pada Cheondong," jawab Sehun, "Dan menagih janji padamu."

"Menagih janji?"

Senyum tersenyum lalu menangkup pipi Luhan, "Apa kau lupa sayang? Kau berjanji untuk setia kepadaku. Berjanji bahwa perasaanmu,tubuhmu, dan semua yang ada di dirimu hanya milikku."

"A-apa kau mau mencintaiku lagi Sehun?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lembut, "Aku memang selalu mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum memejamkankan matanya menikmati kecupan-kecupan kecil Sehun diwajahnya.

"Selamat natal Luhan."

Luhan terkikik geli, "Selamat natal juga Sehun."

"Mana hadiahku?" tanya Sehun jahil.

Luhan mendecih lalu melepas syalnya dan mengikatnya dipinggang membentuk pita, "Aku hadiahmu! Bukankah ini cukup, _Daddy?_"

Sehun menyeringai, "Lebih dari cukup."

**EPILOG**

Luhan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang,menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Keringat bercucuran dikeningnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Sehun yang muncul disebelahnya lalu berjalan menuju sofa didepan Luhan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disisinya. Luhan tertawa kecil namun akhirnya menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya. Tangan Sehun langsung melingkar dipinggangnya dan ia merebahkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku lelah! Aku membereskan rumah tanpa dibantu olehmu!"

"Hey! Aku membantumu mengangkat sofa dan pakaianmu kekamar!" protes Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Ya ya ya. Terima kasih tuan Oh!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Luhan, "Bukan masalah."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya lalu melingkarkan tangannya,memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Akhirnya aku mempunyai rumah," ucap Sehun.

"Kau sudah mempunyai rumah dari dulu!Memang selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Di hutan?" canda Luhan.

"Rumah adalah dimana hatimu berada," jawab Sehun, "Hatiku berada didirimu. Kau rumahku."

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun, "Itu terdengar sangat gombal tuan Oh tapi aku tidak akan menggodamu akan hal itu karena aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."

Sehun tertawa sambil mencium pipi Luhan.

"Omong-omong, barang-barangku masih banyak digarasi."

Sehun mengerang, "Kenapa kau bawa begitu banyak barang sih?"

"Ya! Aku bisa saja menelepon kurir memintanya untuk mengembalikan barang-barangku keapartemen dan tidak jadi pindah kerumahmu!"

"Luhan!" rengek Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan erat, "Kau sadis."

Luhan tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Maka dari itu sayang, kau harus menolongku untuk memindahkan barangku."

"Ugh baiklah," ucap Sehun sambil beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku terlalu mencintaimu ini berbahaya."

Luhan kembali tertawa lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu juga sayang. Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah spesial setelah semuanya beres."

"Benarkah? Apa hadiahnya?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya seduktif, "Setelah Ziyu tidur, aku akan menjadi Baby Lu untuk _daddy."_

"Baiklah! Kita mulai bekerja sekarang!" teriak Sehun bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Sehun.

Ia lalu mengikuti Sehun menuju garasi rumah Sehun yang akan menjadi rumahnya juga.

Rumah adalah dimana hatimu berada.

Dan Luhan sadar Sehun adalah Rumahnya juga.

_And your eyes are in your eyes_

_And my heart is in your hearts_ _Sometimes words just ain't enough_

_For this love that's more than love_

**Selesai juga ini FF HAHAHHAHAHA**

**Kritik dan Sarannya ditunggu~**

**Jangan lupa like page Fb aku:SeLuminati**


End file.
